siempre juntos
by anmadoji
Summary: Un reencuentro entre Severus y Harry tras varios años de la finalización de la batalla de Hogwarts puede llevar a numerosas aventuras. Slash HP/SS.
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1**

Hola, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter. Sí, el mismo, el único que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, el que derrotó al señor oscuro,el... Bla, bla, bla. Soy solo un chico normal. Tengo 24 años y trabajo en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades en el callejón Diagon. Sí, contrario a la opinión pública no me he convertido en auror, ya he vivido demasiadas emociones fuertes en mi vida. Ahora lo único que busco es una vida pacífica y relajada, al lado de mi familia y un perro. Por ahora solo tengo el perro, un labrador color chocolate llamado Max. Seguramente pensareis que por ser famoso tengo parejas a montones, pero es todo lo contrario, solo he tenido un novio hace ya tres años, aparte de Cho y Ginny, que fueron hace ya un siglo. Hablando de Ginny, comparto un piso con ella arriba de la tienda en la que trabajamos los dos. Después de la guerra intentó volver conmigo varias veces, pero al final acabó aceptando que me gustan los chicos. Ahora es mi mejor amiga y está saliendo con Dean Thomas, mi compañero de habitación en Hogwarts. Hablando de la reina de Roma...

-¡Harry!, ¿se puede saber qué estas haciendo?, la tienda está llena y tu aquí mirando a las musarañas.

-Lo siento cariño, en seguida voy.

Son las 12 y me esperan dos horas terribles hasta la hora de cerrar. Salgo de la trastienda y me dirijo a la parte principal, donde se amontonan decenas de personas toqueteando todo.

-Chicos, no toquéis eso, se puede romper.- Le digo a dos niños que están empujando una maravillosa y rarísima armadura que adquirimos la semana pasada. Tras retirar a los pequeños me giro y me encuentro de frente con...

-¿Prof... Profesor Snape? ¿Qué hace aquí?- De todas las personas que podían pasar por aquí, este era quién menos me esperaba. No lo veía desde el final de la guerra, cuando gracias a mi rápida actuación le salvé la vida. Fui corriendo a buscar a Pomfrey y ésta le dio uno de los antídotos que tenía en reserva. Fue la última vez que lo vi y no le pude agradecer por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Creí que esto era una tienda pública y que podía entrar todo el mundo, Potter. Por cierto, ya no soy su profesor.

A pesar de los años que han pasado sigue teniendo la habilidad de hacerme sentir como un niño pequeño a su lado.

-Por supuesto que puede pasar prof... quiero decir Snape. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Solo quería saber si han visto o le han traído algo como esto.- Me muestra la foto de un precioso anillo plateado con detalles en turquesa.

-No, no me suena, pero si lo encontramos le podemos llamar.

-Gracias señor Potter, hasta luego.

Y ya está, se marchó. Como una sombra y sin hacer apenas sonido alguno. Yo sigo aún con la boca abierta, sorprendido porque es la primera vez que me agradece algo. Y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí en la guerra. Bueno, otra vez será.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Me despierto sobresaltado. He vuelto a soñar con él. No sé que me pasa, pero desde mi reencuentro con Snape la semana pasada no he podido dejar de pensar en él. No ha cambiado nada en estos años, todo sigue siendo igual, desde su melena hasta su penetrante mirada con esos precioso ojos negros. ¿He dicho preciosos? Lo ves, no sé que me pasa.

De repente, noto un peso en mi cama. Giro la cabeza y Max aprovecha para lamerme toda la cara.

-Max, por favor, no hagas más eso.

Lo hace todas las mañanas y, aunque es algo desagradable, me hace sentir acompañado, que alguien me necesita a su lado. A pesar de que comparto piso con Ginny, parece como si viviera solo, ya que desde que empezó a salir con Dean, desaparece todas las noches y no la veo hasta por la mañana, que vuelve para abrir la tienda.

Tras unos largos minutos en la cama, por fin me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, unas tostadas y un zumo. Cuando estoy terminando de comer aparece mi amiga pelirroja por la puerta.

-Buenos días, menudas ojeras tienes, ¿sigues pensando en él?

-Todo el tiempo, pero no sé por qué, quizá es porque siento remordimientos por no haberle agradecido lo que hizo por mí.

-O quizá es porque te estas enamorando de él.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, nunca se me habría ocurrido plantearme esa tontería. Yo, enamorado de mi profesor de pociones, aquel que me hizo la vida imposible durante toda mi vida estudiantil, menuda estupidez. Aunque pensándolo bien me salvó la vida en varias ocasiones , y al final tenía un poco de razón en lo que decía de mi padre, y... Harry, deja de pensar en eso, esta claro que no estás, ni nunca estarás, enamorado de Severus Snape. Mi amiga se ha tenido que dar cuenta del sonrojo que he adquirido con estos pensamientos, porque está riéndose a carcajadas.

-Vamos, que era una broma hombre. ¿Qué tal si bajamos y abrimos?

-Buena idea.-Aún sigo pensando en lo mismo.

Bajamos y colocamos el cartel de abierto. A los pocos minutos empiezan a entrar los primeros clientes del día. Voy al almacén a por unas cajas y cuando vuelvo, veo junto a una estantería a un hombre rubio, de pelo largo hurgando entre los libros. Al principio no llama mucho mi atención , hasta que de pronto veo en su dedo algo que me resulta familiar. ¡Es el anillo que me enseñó Snape!

De pronto el hombre se gira y me mira directamente. Cuando sus ojos grises miran a los míos me doy cuenta de que es Lucius Malfoy, que se libró de Azkaban y desapareció del mapa. Nadie lo había visto en todos estos años y me parece extraño que de repente aparezca en mi tienda.

-Buenos días, Potter. He estado registrando esta estantería y no hay nada que me interese, así que ya me marcho.

No dice nada más. Se da media vuelta y desaparece tan rápido como Snape el otro día. Ginny, que también lo ha visto, me mira fijamente, ambos con la misma pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Qué diablos está tramando Malfoy?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aparezco en Hogsmeade y camino hacia la verja de Hogwarts. Todo sigue igual que en mi época de estudiante. Imagino que él también sigue trabajando aquí, aunque no estoy completamente seguro. Tras el episodio del otro día, Ginny y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era decirle a Snape que Malfoy tiene el anillo. Entro en el castillo, me imagino que el está en las mazmorras, pero decido hacer antes una visita a Mcgonagall. Subo hacia el ex-despacho de Dumbledore, también anterior despacho de Snape, y me quedo mirando a la gárgola. Cuando me empiezo a plantear que ha sido una mala idea venir hasta aquí sin saber la contraseña, aparece la directora por las escaleras.

-¿Harry?, ¡Harry!- viene corriendo a abrazarme-Harry, cuánto tiempo sin dejarte caer por aquí, dime, ¿andas buscando algo o solo vienes ha hacer una pequeña visita a tu profesora de transformaciones?

-Sinceramente, he venido aquí por la primera opción, pero de paso he decidido hacer la visita.

Bueno pasa, pasa.-Dice la contraseña y la gárgola se abre dejándonos entrar.

Cuando llegamos al despacho el único cuadro despierto es el de Dumbledore. Los otros están, o fingen estar, dormidos.

-¿Bueno, y, ¿cómo te ha ido durante todo este tiempo?.- Tras relatarle a Minerva toda mi vida desde la batalla, le pregunto por Snape.

-Severus sigue trabajando aquí. Le ofrecí el puesto de profesor de DCAO pero lo rechazó, así que continúa como profesor de pociones. Su despacho y aposentos se encuentran en la mazmorra, como siempre.

-Muchas gracias profesora, intentaré venir más a menudo.

Adiós Harry, y llámame Minerva, ya no soy tu profesora.

De camino a las mazmorras me encuentro con alumnos que se me quedan mirando fijamente. Ya no salgo en la prensa, pero todo el mundo me sigue conociendo. Por lo menos ya no tengo que soportar falsos rumores sobre mí o artículos dónde se me trata de demente.

Por fin llego a la puerta del despacho de Snape y golpeo tres veces. La puerta se abre lentamente y aparece él, con su habitual capa y túnica negras, y su mirada penetrante clavada en la mía.

-Caramba señor Potter, ¿a que debo su, digamos, inesperada presencia, en mi despacho?- Sigue teniendo esa habilidad para hacerme pensar que estoy haciendo algo malo, cuando estoy intentando ayudarlo.

-Buenos días a usted también, señor. He venido a hablar sobre el anillo que me mostró el otro día. Ya sé quién lo tiene, es Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿estás seguro?

-Completamente señor.

Se queda pensativo y tras unos minutos a la espera de que dijera algo, me cierra la puerta en las narices tras un "Gracias por la información señor Potter". Me marcho, otra vez sin agradecerle nada, y sin haber tenido tiempo de hablar con él, y lo peor es que no sé en que momento he pasado de querer evitarlo a toda costa a casi rogar porque me dedique unas palabras.

Cuando regreso a la tienda Ginny está esperándome con los brazos cruzados. Como hoy es domingo no hemos abierto la tienda. Le explico todo lo que he hecho en Hogwarts y ella llama a Snape maleducado, porque ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Sin saber por qué, eso me molesta mucho. No soporto que lo insulte, así que sin dirigirle la palabra, me voy a mi habitación, y de allí no salgo hasta la hora de la cena.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Vale lo admito, quizás si que me guste un poco Snape. Bueno, quizá más que un poco. Esta bien, estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de mi ex-profesor. Ya hace un mes desde la última vez que lo vi, en Hogwarts, y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Y no pensamientos inocentes precisamente; empecé soñando con miradas suyas, clavadas directamente en mis ojos, siguió con castos besos, y continuó con besos más apasionados. En estos últimos días ya estoy teniendo sueños más subidos de tono. Lo peor es que a pesar de desear encontrármelo y poder mantener aunque sea una mínima conversación con él, también tengo miedo de que cuando esté frente a él , me pueda leer el pensamiento y descubrirlo todo.

Mientras estoy desayunando aparece Ginny. Esta noche ha dormido aquí, como lleva haciendo desde hace tres días. Es raro porque desde que sale con Dean nunca ha dormido aquí, solo los días que nos hemos tenido que quedar hasta tarde trabajando. Le he preguntado si tiene algún problema pero ella me ha insistido que no, que solo ha decidido quedarse aquí para que no pase todas las noches solo. Me sigue pareciendo extraño, ya que en sus dos años de relación nunca le ha importado esto.

-Bueno, ¿qué has soñado esta noche?-Sonríe, no sé para que le he contado lo que me está pasando.

-Nada que te interese.

-Vaya, como estamos hoy, necesitas salir con alguien ya.- Estoy de acuerdo con ella. El problema es que con quién quiero salir, seguramente se reirá en mi cara, o peor, me gritará hasta la saciedad, si se lo pido.- Olvídate de Snape, no merece que alguien como tú ande tras de él, si ni siquiera es capaz de dirigirte la palabra.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo, es superior a mí.

Max detecta la tristeza en mi voz, se acerca y me lame la mano. Yo sonrío, a veces pienso que nuestra mascota es mejor amigo que Ginny. Vale, Max no me entiende cuando hablo, pero por lo menos siempre intenta consolarme cuando nota que tengo un problema. Ginny solo me dice que me olvide del problema y me acueste con el primero que se me ponga por delante. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, para mí es importante que exista amor.

Cuando bajo a la tienda me lo encuentro allí. Su gran capa negra, acompañada de la túnica del mismo color, y sus grandes ojos negros, que parecen penetrar siempre en tu cabeza y averiguar hasta el más profundo de tus pensamientos. De la sorpresa me quedo estático y sin habla, con la boca abierta.

-Caramba, señor Potter. Tan elocuente como siempre.-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me encantan sus sarcasmos. Por fin recupero la capacidad para hablar.

-Prof... Snape, no lo esperaba. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- Aunque me encantan sus ojos, intento evitar mirarlos fijamente, no vaya a ser que le dé por usar la oclumancia conmigo.

-Necesito un libro que trate sobre enlaces en épocas pasadas, o algo así.

-Me parece que no tengo nada de ese tipo, pero si lo necesita con urgencia puedo buscarlo.-Deseo que me diga que sí. Poder ayudarlo en algo, y de paso tener más excusas para hablar con él.

-Pues sí, lo necesito con bastante urgencia, estoy dispuesto a pagarle lo que sea.-¿lo que sea? Solo se me pasa una cosa por la cabeza... Harry, por favor, controla tus hormonas.

-Oh, tranquilo señor. Estoy encantado de poder ayudarle.

Se me queda mirando fijamente. Yo intento sostener su mirada y dejar la mente en blanco. Cuando se harta de escrutarme, se da la vuelta tras lanzar un "Hasta otro día, señor Potter" y se marcha. Yo por fin consigo soltar el aire y seguir respirando.

Escucho una carcajada y me giro. Es mi amiga riéndose de mí, como lleva haciendo desde hace dos semanas que le conté mi problema.

-Como sigas con esos sonrojos cada vez que lo mires, al final se va a dar cuenta.-¿Sonrojo? No me había dado cuenta, ¿y si Snape si que se ha percatado, y por eso no dejaba de observarme?

-Ginny, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz un rato y te marchas con tu noviecito?

Le cambia la cara. De repente deja de reír por un instante, pero al instante siguiente está sonriendo de nuevo y me dice:

-Bueno, será mejor que te ayude a buscar el libro ¿no?

-¿Has estado espiando toda la conversación?

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.-Esto es increíble, esta chica no me deja ya intimidad para nada.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no con el libro?

Ambos nos ponemos a consultar en distintos almacenes y tiendas, pero no encontramos nada parecido. Tras dos horas preguntando en todo tipo de tiendas, mi amiga y yo tiramos la toalla. Ya estamos a punto de subir cuando...

-¡Eh!, mi hermano Percy trabaja en el ministerio, quizá tengan algún libro así por allí.

-¡Tienes razón, no me había acordado!

Estaba feliz, pues al fin tenía una mínima esperanza de poder ayudar a mi ex-profesor y además iba a realizar una visita a los Weasley. Hacía por lo menos seis meses que no los vistaba y ya empiezaba a echar de menos a mis amigos Ron y Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Nos aparecemos en la puerta de la Madriguera. Suelto a Max en el jardín, y éste en seguida sale corriendo a perseguir a los gnomos. Ginny y yo nos miramos y reímos, nuestra mascota no se había divertido tanto desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Llamamos a la puerta, y enseguida nos abre Molly, que se lanza corriendo a abrazarnos. Sabía que eramos nosotros porque le avisamos ayer de la visita.

-Mis queridos niños, cuánto tiempo. Tenéis que pasar por aquí más a menudo.-Nos ordena. Ella no ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vi. De hecho no ha cambiado nada desde que la conocí.- Vamos, no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad.

Entramos. La casa sigue estando igual que cuando vine la primera vez con Ron. La vez en la que me recogieron de casa de mis tíos con el Ford Anglia volador. Sentado a la mesa se encuentra Arthur leyendo el periódico. Cuando nos oye entrar gira la cabeza y nos sonríe.

-¿Qué tal chicos?

Tras hablar un rato de nuestras vidas con ellos(omitiendo lo de mi enamoramiento con Snape, por supuesto) le preguntamos por el resto de los Weasley.

-Bill sigue trabajando para Gringotts. Estuvo aquí hace dos semanas con Fleur y la pequeña Victoire. Charlie sigue con sus dragones en Rumanía( y sin pareja, como siempre), Percy sigue el ministerio y Fred y George siguen con la tienda de artículos de broma en el callejón Diagon, aunque eso ya lo sabréis puesto que sois vecinos.

De repente se oye un ruido procedente de la chimenea, y por ella aparecen Ron y Hermione. Mi amigo sigue igual, con su cabello pelirrojo y su cara pecosa. Mi amiga también permanece igual salvo por su incipiente barriga de tres meses. Sí, mi amiga esta embarazada, va a tener un pequeño retoño que poder cuidar y educar. Justo lo que yo quiero, aunque con la mala suerte que tengo en el amor seguro que no lo consigo nunca.

-¡Harry! Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- Mi amiga castaña me da dos besos en las mejillas.

-¿Qué tal colega?-Ron me da una palmada en el hombro.

Acto seguido se dirigen a la mesa cogidos de la mano. Estoy tan feliz por ellos, pero a la vez celoso de que ellos estén tan contentos y a punto de formar una familia.

A la hora de la comida llegan Fred, George y, al que verdaderamente estábamos esperando, Percy. Tras un almuerzo lleno de conversaciones y bromas, por fin Fred lanza la pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿y que os trae por aquí chicos?

-Necesitamos hablar con Percy a solas, si nos permitís un segundo.-Mi amiga Ginny siempre tan directa.

-Por supuesto, el tiempo que queráis.

Acto seguido subimos las escaleras y entramos en el anterior cuarto de Ron, aquel de las paredes naranjas que compartía con él cuando pasaba los veranos en la Madriguera.

-Vale, ¿qué andáis buscando?

Decido tomar la iniciativa y contarlo todo.

-Verás, hace algo más de un mes apareció Snape por mi tienda, preguntando por un anillo. La semana siguiente llegó Malfoy y...

-¿Malfoy?¿Lucius Malfoy?

-Sí, ya lo sé, es extraño, pero así fue, y además llevaba el anillo puesto. Estaba rebuscando en una estantería de libros antiguos, pero trás decirme que no había encontrado nada de su agrado se marchó. Por último ayer volvió a aparecer Snape en mi tienda,y me preguntó por algún libro de enlaces en épocas pasadas o algo así. Como no teníamos ninguno decidimos buscar en otros lugares, pero no encontramos nada. Queríamos saber si tu podrías localizar algo así en el ministerios.

-Mmm, podría ser. Yo voy a trabajar esta tarde, intentaré mirarlo y a ver que encuentro. Pero toda esta historia me parece muy rara.

-Sí, a nosotros también.

Tras eso, bajamos y nos despedimos de la familia. Ya en la tienda tomo la decisión de ir a visitar a Snape. Solo voy a decirle que Percy va a buscar el libro en el ministerio. Sí, parece una tontería, pero es que no aguanto ya las ganas de verle, así que me planto en Hogwarts. Bajo a las mazmorras y llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Lo intento varias veces, pero no me abre. Cuando estoy a punto de marcharme, pensando que no esta aquí, la puerta se abre y aparece él, sin túnica ni capa, solo con una camisa mal abotonada y unos pantalones negros. Nunca había visto así a mi profesor, por lo que me qued otra vez con la boca abierta. A este paso va a pensar que soy idiota de verdad. Esta vez hasta yo noto mi sonrojo e intento recomponerme.

-Señor Potter, que agradable sorpresa.-Por un momento parece que lo está diciendo de verdad, pero conociéndole, seguro que es sarcasmo.

-Buenas tardes, so-solo venía a de-decirle que Percy está buscando el libro en el ministerio. -Vale, la idea quedaba mejor en mi imaginación. Claro que en ella también acababa besándome apasionadamente con Snape, cosa que no va a pasar, y menos después de esta ridícula intervención. Y lo peor es que lo he dicho todo atropelladamente y muy rápido, Como se va a enamora de mí, si solo sé quedar como un tonto delante suya.

-Genial, desde luego en el ministerio es mucho más fácil encontrarlo, pase si quiere.

Dios mío.¿Me está invitando a entrar en su despacho para hablar con él? Sí, es lo que está haciendo. No puede ser,¡ me ha invitado a entrar, me ha invitado a entrar, me ha...!

-¿Va a pasar o se va a quedar ahí, mirándome como un bobo?-Vale, lo he vuelto ha hacer, he vuelto a quedar como un imbécil.

Por fin entro y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar en el que lo hice tantas veces cuando me castigaba en Hogwarts. Su despacho sigue igual que en aquellos años, todo lleno de productos extraños en estanterías. Él también toma asiento y saca dos vasos, rellenándolos con whiskey de fuego. Esta bebida no es mi favorita precisamente, pero como me la ha servido él, me la tomo con mucho gusto.

-Bueno,¿ cómo le va?- ¿Primero me invita a su despacho y ahora me pregunta por mi vida? O ha bebido demasiado y ya no me conoce o se ha vuelto loco directamente.

-Bastante bien. La tienda es un buen negocio y me encuentro a gusto viviendo con Ginny. Pero no es mi novia ni nada parecido, solo es mi amiga.-Creo que no debería haber dicho eso, ha quedado demasiado evidente que me gusta. Si él se ha dado cuenta, lo ignora completamente.

-Ya, pero seguro que tiene a miles de chicos deseosos de meterse en sus pantalones.- Vale, no se cómo se ha enterado de que me gustan los chicos, así que se lo pregunto.

-Resulta bastante evidente Potter. Me di cuenta cuando estaba usted en el colegio de que se le iban los ojos detrás de los hombres más que de las chicas.-¿Tanto se ha fijado en mí para darse cuenta de eso o es que soy demasiado transparente?

Ya ha pasado una hora y Ginny está sola en la tienda, así que por mucho que me pese decido despedirme de él, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas seguir la conversación otro día.

-Bueno señor, tengo que marcharme porque no puedo dejar a Ginny tanto tiempo sola. Me ha encantado hablar con usted, y respecto a lo de antes, sí, he tenido chicos que han querido acostarse conmigo, pero no lo he hecho porque solo me querían para eso, y yo estoy buscando alguien con quién formar una familia, que verdaderamente me ame, y por eso llevo tanto tiempo solo.

Se me queda mirando fijamente y yo abandono el despacho y me dirijo a la tienda. Creo que mis últimas palabras le han afectado de manera especial, aunque quizá esto solo sea en mi imaginación.

Sí, en mi imaginación, donde al final acabo casado y teniendo hijos Snape-Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Solo he encontrado este.

Nos encontramos en nuestro apartamento. Percy acaba de llegar y nos muestra el libro que ha localizado en el ministerio. Es un libro bastante viejo, como de hace unos trescientos años, y en su portada el título "Tipos de enlaces" se encuentra bastante borrado y apenas es legible.

-Me recorrí la biblioteca entera varias veces, pero de enlaces solo había este libro.

-Muchas gracias Percy, has sido de gran ayuda. En seguida se lo comunicaré a Snape. Intentaré que me cuente de que va todo esto, y si lo consigo te informare al respecto.

Se marcha y yo salgo corriendo a ponerme una chaqueta por encima. En el salón Ginny se encuentra riéndose a carcajadas.

-Corre, corre, no se te vaya a escapar tu amado.

Podría responderle con un "vete tú a buscar al tuyo que hace tiempo que no lo ves", pero no lo hago, por dos motivos principalmente. El primero, por qué no sé que le ocurre con Dean, pero no tiene muy buena pinta, y el segundo porque tengo ganas de ver a mi exprofesor de una vez por todas. Y eso que lo vi ayer.

Entro en Hogwarts como un ráfaga y me dirijo a las mazmorras, esquivando a Minerva, que me pregunta que adónde voy con tanta prisa. Parece que estaba esperándome, porque cuando llego a la puerta ya está él en el umbral, mirándome correr. Cuando llego donde está mi profesor, me paro y respiro un poco antes de hablar.

-Señor, Percy ha encontrado un libro. Solo uno, pero algo es algo.

Snape me mira fijamente antes de dirigir su vista hacia la portada. Alarga el brazo y lo coge, rozando en el proceso sus dedos con los míos. Me siento enrojecer e intento pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno, este podrá valer. Gracias señor Potter.

Esta a punto de cerrarme la puerta en las narices pero yo soy más rápido que él y consigo sujetarla con la pierna.

-Potter, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Snape, te he ayudado primero contándote quién tenía el anillo, y después buscando el libro. Creo que merezco que me cuente, aunque sea solo un poco, lo que está buscando, por si le puedo echar una mano. Además si vamos a colaborar juntos, ya es hora de que me empiece a llamar Harry y empecemos a tutearnos.

-Esta bien Harry. -Que bien suena mi nombre pronunciado por su boca. -Es una historia un poco larga.

-Sin problema, Severus. Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Por un momento me da la sensación de que a él también le ha gustado mi boca pronunciando su nombre.

-Todo empezó hace muchísimo tiempo.-Su voz tan profunda narrando la historia hace que no pueda dejar de prestarle atención ni por un momento.- Un tatarabuelo mío se enamoró de una muchacha que pasaba todos los días por enfrente de su casa. Ella era una joven muy bella, unos cinco años menor que él, con porte elegante y bien vestida. Pero solo era apariencia, porque pertenecía a una familia de magos que había perdido todo su dinero y honor por ser amigos de muggles. A mi tatarabuelo esto no le importaba, pero sus padres le prohibieron cualquier tipo de relación con ella, porque había que conservar la honra familiar. Entonces él, que era muy bueno en pociones y hechizos, creo un par de anillos, cuyo poder hacía que aquellos que se los pusieran, estuvieran obligados a casarse y a tener por lo menos un hijo para poder romper el enlace. Se lo explicó a su enamorada y le regaló el anillo, por lo que su familia no los pudo separar, y así consiguió una vida feliz con la chica que él quería. Estos anillos han ido pasando de generación en generación en la familia Prince hasta nuestros días, y siguen conservando su poder, por lo que en el momento que alguien ajeno a los Prince se ponga el anillo, estará obligado a casarse con el último heredero de la familia, aunque éste no lo lleve puesto.

-Caramba, que historia más bonita, pero, ¿por qué llevaba Malfoy uno de esos anillos?-Me empiezo a agobiar, porque según la historia que me ha contado Severus, eso significa que él se tendrá que casar con Malfoy y tener al menos un hijo con él, y eso significa que no se podrá casar conmigo.

-Yo los tenía guardados en mi cámara de Gringotts, por si algún día me hacían falta, pero alguien logró entrar y robó uno de los anillos. Al principio no sabía quién era, y tuve la esperanza de que hubiera ido a venderlo a alguna tienda de antigüedades, aunque cuando me dijiste que había sido Malfoy lo único que pude hacer es buscar un libro donde aparezca algún hechizo para anular el enlace.

-¿Y por qué quiere Malfoy enlazarse contigo?¿Y cómo conocía el poder del anillo?

-Los anillos de este tipo se pusieron de moda hace tiempo entre las familias de magos, por lo que en su familia habría algunos parecidos.

-Mmm, ¿y lo de enlazarse contigo?

-Cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, él y yo estuvimos saliendo un tiempo. Lo dejamos porque él se tenía que casar con Narcissa y yo no quería ser solo su amante, ya que yo realmente lo amaba. Él se enfado cuando decidí romper la relación, y ahora que su esposa ha muerto ha decidido volver a empezarla, aunque sea sin mi consentimiento.

-Entonces ¿tú ya no lo amas?-Rezo para que me diga que no.

-Por supuesto que no, me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Y no te has enamorado nunca de otra persona?

-Nunca, pero puede que eso esté cambiando.

No soporto pensar que pueda estar enamorado de otro así que sin pensarlo, rompo la distancia que nos separa y me lanzo a besarlo. Él al principio parece un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida me corresponde. Nuestras lenguas comienzan una danza que ninguno de los dos queremos frenar, pero cuando trato de desabotonar su túnica, él me detiene.

-Harry, esto no está bien. Ahora estoy comprometido con Malfoy, y si no encuentra ninguna solución al hechizo de los anillos tendré que casarme con él y tener un hijo. Te amo y no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo cuando Lucius se casó con Narcissa.

-De verdad que no me importa Severus, por favor, déjame permanecer a tu lado. Te necesito.-Las lágrimas ya estaban comenzando a derramarse por mis mejillas. No lo puedo creer, cuando me entero de que soy correspondido, nuestra relación es imposible.

-Lo siento Harry.

-¡Te ayudaré! Mañana volveré y entre los dos encontraremos la solución.

Tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios, salgo corriendo del despacho. Las lágrimas se han transformado en lágrimas de rabia. Eliminaré ese enlace cueste lo que cueste. Ahora que por fin he encontrado al amor de mi vida, no permitiré que ese rubio imbécil me lo arrebate.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Imposible. Llevamos tres horas revisando el libro completo y no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada. En él se menciona este tipo de enlace, pero ningún hechizo o cualquier otro tipo de solución para anularlo. Severus respira profundamente a mi lado. Ambos estamos ya hartos de buscar, pero no tiramos la toalla. Queremos encontrar un remedio cueste lo que cueste.

-Harry , ya es la hora de almorzar. Sería mejor que te fueras y volvieras más tarde.

-¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme a comer aquí, contigo?-Veo que abre la boca para negarlo, y me adelanto.-Por favor.-Pongo mi mejor cara de cachorrito y lo miro fijamente.-Por favor, por favor,por fa...

-Esta bien.-Lo dice de forma cansada.-Pero esta tarde te vas y descansas un poco.

-¡Por supuesto, gracias!-Me lanzo a sus labios dispuesto a besarlo, pero él, con rápidos reflejos, gira la cara, por lo que el beso se lo termino dando en la mejilla. Esto me molesta un poco, y me da más fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya que sé que esto ocurre por culpa de ese enlace, y que cuando encuentre la solución Sev y yo podremos estar juntos y vivir felices hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

-Bueno, estaremos más cómodos en mi dormitorio.

Dicho esto se dirige hacia la puerta que se encuentra a la izquierda del escritorio y la abre. Me hace señas con la mano para que entre y yo lo hago con paso inseguro. "No puedo creerlo, estoy entrando en su habitación", eso es lo único que puede registrar mi cerebro ahora mismo. Cuando consigo entrar mis ojos recorren la sala de una punta a la otra varias veces. Es una estancia bastante amplia, con dos puertas que dan a otros lugares. Uno es el baño y el otro no lo sé. En el centro y pegada a la pared de la derecha se encuentra una cama de grandes dimensiones, vestida con sábanas verdes y cojines negros. En el centro de la antecámara hay una pequeña mesa con dos sillones a su alrededor.

En la sala también hay un gran armario de caoba en cuyo interior, me imagino, habrá decenas de túnicas y capas negras.

Cuando termino de observar la habitación me doy cuenta de que Severus ya está sentado en uno de los sillones esperándome, y yo me dirijo rápidamente a tomar asiento en el otro. Él llama a un elfo, que aparece instantáneamente y nos pregunta qué deseamos tomar. Tras darle la orden, éste desaparece y vuelve enseguida con el pedido. Ambos empezamos a comer despacio y yo no puedo parar de fijarme en sus labios y su boca. Cuando ya estamos terminando se oyen unos golpes en la puerta. Severus se levanta a abrir y cuando lo hace se topa de frente con Draco Malfoy.

-¡Padrino! ¡He vuelto!

Se abrazan y entonces Malfoy se percata de mi presencia.

-Padrino,¿ qué hace Potter en tu habitación?

Su voz destila el mismo odio de antaño. Yo no se la relación que tiene actualmente con su padre, ni si es de fiar. Severus decide poner paz antes de que comience una guerra entre los dos.

-Harry, Draco ha estado este último año de vacaciones recorriendo el mundo, por lo que no ha mantenido ningún tipo de contacto con su padre y sabe nada de lo que ha sucedido.

-Espera,¿ qué se supone que tengo que saber?

-Draco, tú conoces los pares de anillos de enlaces que posee cada familia de magos, heredados de generación en generación¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, mi familia tenía varios pares.

-Pues tu padre ha robado uno de los míos y se lo ha puesto, por lo que ahora estamos comprometidos, y tú sabes lo que significa eso.

-¡¿Qué mi padre ha hecho qué?!

-Lo ha hecho porque ambos salimos juntos, hasta que yo lo dejé porque tenía que casarse con tu madre y ahora ha decidido vengarse, y lograr retomar nuestra relación a la fuerza. Harry me esta ayudando a buscar un hechizo para romper el enlace, pero solo hemos encontrado un libro y no viene ninguna solución en él.

-En la biblioteca de mi mansión había varios libros de este tema, creo. Puedo traerlos y ayudar yo también. Creo que esta vez mi padre si que se ha pasado de la raya. No tiene ninguna autoridad para hacer lo que ha hecho.

Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy en algo. Se queda para contarle todos los detalles de su viaje a Severus y yo decido marcharme y regresar a la tienda. Cuando subo a mi apartamento me encuentro a Ginny en el sofá llorando. Intenta secar sus lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa, pero no le sale demasiado falsa. Yo creo que ya es hora de hablar sobre el tema, y no me iré hasta saber todos los detalles de su relación con Dean.

-Dean y yo hemos roto definitivamente. Él llevaba varios meses engañándome con una compañera de trabajo. Yo llevaba tiempo sospechándolo, por eso estaba más distanciada de él. Llevaba varios meses llegando más tarde de lo habitual, y oliendo a un perfume extraño, que no era mío ni suyo. Hoy por fin he confirmado mis sospechas, ya que llevaba un moretón en el cuello y no se lo había hecho yo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me ha hecho esto, si yo se lo he dado todo, sin nunca quejarme de nada. He movido cielo y tierra para que él tuviera lo que necesitaba.

El llanto no la deja continuar. Yo la abrazo y dejo que se desahogue en mi hombro. Nunca hubiera pensado que mi excompañero de habitación pudiera hacerle esto a mi amiga. Yo lo tenía por un buen chico, y ahora sale con esto. Creo que no lo podré mirar más a la cara, porque solo pensaré en mi amiga y le soltaré un puñetazo para que él también sienta dolor.

Tras una hora llorando, Ginny se queda dormida. La llevo a su cama, la arropo y le doy un beso en la frente. Ya en mi dormitorio me dirijo a la ventana y me asomo por ella. Ya esta comenzando a anochecer por lo que cojo la correa y saco a Max a dar un paseo a un parque cercano. Cuando regreso ceno algo rápido, me pongo el pijama y me tumbo en la cama. Pasan varias horas y no puedo dejar de dar vueltas sobre las sábanas, sin poder pegar ojo. Miro el reloj que está encima de mi mesita de noche. Son las tres de la mañana.

No se porque lo he hecho, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy en la puerta del dormitorio de Snape, esperando a que alguien me abra. Antes de salir le he dejado una nota a Ginny en la mesa del comedor. Los acontecimientos del día, primero la frustración de no encontrar el hechizo, y después la rabia por lo que está sintiendo mi mejor amiga, me han llevado a estar frente a esta puerta. Por fin me abre Severus, que se encuentra en pijama y me mira con cara de sorpresa.

-Déjame pasar la noche aquí, por favor.

Me lanzo hacia él llorando y él me acoge entre sus brazos y me lleva hasta la cama. Nos metemos ambos bajos las sábanas y él no me suelta en ningún momento. Me desahogo aferrado a su pecho y él sigue sin soltarme, y no hace ninguna pregunta. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy dormido en su cálido abrazo. El abrazo más reconfortante que me han dado jamás.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Me despierto y entreabro los ojos lentamente. Repentinamente noto una presencia a mi lado y los recuerdos de la noche pasada comienzan a llegar a mi mente. Termino de abrir los ojos y me me percato de que Severus está mirándome fijamente, aún abrazándome. Le sonrío. Aún no puedo creer que haya acabado de esta forma con mi ex-profesor.

-Harry, al fin te levantas, ya estaba a punto de llamarte.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once.

-¡¿Las once?! ¡Dios mío, tengo que abrir la tienda!- Me pongo de pie rápidamente, mascullando entre dientes cosas como "que tarde es" y "he dejado a Ginny sola". Cuando me giro para decirle adiós a Severus, me lo encuentro observándome con una sonrisa. Creo que es la primera no sarcástica que le he visto en mi vida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que hoy es domingo y no tienes que abrir.

Noto mi sonrojo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de qué día era hoy.

-¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?! ¿se puede saber porque no me lo has dicho antes y has dejado que me ponga a correr como un bobo?

-Lo siento, pero era un gran espectáculo y no merecía ser frenado.- Y el muy sinvergüenza tiene la osadía de reírse en mi cara.

Me lanzo sobre él y comienzo a darle pequeños puñetazos en el pecho, pero entonces noto la cercanía de nuestras caras y sin poder evitarlo uno mis labios a los suyos. Esta vez no opone resistencia y comenzamos un beso apasionado que se extiende varios minutos. Le comienzo a desabotonar el pijama y entonces me doy cuenta de que esta noche he dormido completamente vestido. Ya con la camisa del pijama abierta, dirijo mi boca hacía su pecho, y comienzo a darle suaves lamidas. Comienza a gemir, pero, cuando mis labios empiezan a recorrer un camino hacia abajo,él repentinamente me empuja y me aparta de encima suyo. Yo lo miro con la boca abierta, sorprendido con la reacción.

-Lo siento. Te deseo. Te deseo demasiado, pero te amo aún más y por eso no quiero hacer nada hasta que no se anule ese enlace. Por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Pero Severus, por favor.- Esta vez mi cara de cachorrito no sirve para nada y me marcho de la habitación enfadado.

Entro en mi apartamento resoplando, cuando de pronto veo a mi amiga sentada en el sofá y mirando al infinito. Por un instante me siento culpable, ya que apenas me he acordado de ella esta mañana.

-Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, he tenido días mejores.-Tiene lágrimas resecas en las mejillas y los ojos húmedos. Max está a sus pies, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. No sé como consolarla, así que recurro a darle un abrazo y dejar que se desahogue en mi hombro de nuevo. Jamás perdonaré a ese traidor.

Cuando deja de llorar me mira y una pequeña sonrisa asoma en su cara.

-¿Y tú con Snape qué?

-No hemos hecho nada de lo que estás pensado.

-¿No? ¿Y que habéis hecho hasta las once de la mañana?

-Bueno, en realidad no hemos hecho nada de lo que estás pensando porque él no ha querido. Ayer yo necesitaba alguien que me consolara y me presenté en la puerta de su dormitorio, pidiéndole que me dejara pasar la noche junto a él, y dormimos abrazados toda la noche. Esta mañana hemos comenzado una pequeña pelea en broma y ,cuando nos hemos dado cuenta, yo estaba sobre él quitándole la camisa del pijama. Cuando íbamos a pasar a términos mayores, me ha frenado y me ha dicho que no lo quiere hacer hasta que el enlace se haya anulado, porque si después se tiene que casar me va a doler y bla, bla, bla.

-Jajaja, vamos, que te ha cortado todo el rollo.

-Completamente.

-Jajaja. Ves, por eso eres mi mejor amigo, porque siempre me alegras el día.- No se porque sigue siendo mi amiga, solo sabe reírse de las desgracias ajenas, pero por lo menos con mi frustrante vida amorosa he logrado que deje de estar triste y de pensar en Dean por un instante.

El resto de la tarde Ginny parece un poco más feliz, incluso me dice que va ha hacer todo lo posible por olvidarse de su ex-novio y encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente la trate como se merece. Yo también estoy un poco más feliz con su decisión porque no soporto verla sufrir, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Severus y en ese maldito enlace.

-Lo anularé. Ya verás Snape, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mí, y cuándo lo consiga no vas a poder sacarme de encima en todo el día.

Al día siguiente la mañana se presenta fría. Bajo a la tienda y allí está él esperándome.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó con mal humor.

-Harry, perdóname si te molesté el otro día, pero entiéndeme, no quería que sufrieras la misma decepción que yo.

-Pero Severus, ya te he dicho que no me importa ese maldito enlace, que solo quiero una oportunidad contigo, aunque tenga que esperar a que tengas un hijo con ese idiota para conseguirlo.

-Bueno, ya eso no importa, no tienes que esperar más.

-¿Cómo?-No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Es que acaso se ha hartado de mí?

-Que ya no tienes que esperar más, porque Draco ha encontrado un libro en la biblioteca secreta de su padre, y en él viene un hechizo para arreglar todo esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo, es genial Sev!- me lanzo a sus brazos y paso las piernas por su cintura, a la vez que le planto un beso tremendamente apasionado.

En ese momento aparece Ginny en la escena.

-Bueno, bueno chicos, ¿a qué se debe este exhibicionismo en mi tienda ?

-¡Ginny!¡Ginny! ¡Draco ha encontrado la solución a todo el problema! ¿a qué es genial? Bueno, entonces ya podemos estar juntos, ¿no? Ahora que ya no estás comprometido con Malfoy...

-Espera, espera, no tan deprisa. Sí, hemos encontrado el hechizo, pero es muy difícil de realizar y antes tenemos que encontrar varios ingredientes para una poción que nos hace falta.

Esto no me hace perder las esperanzas.-Pero entonces,como ya tenemos hechizo,¿podemos estar juntos, no?

-Sí, podemos.- Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja brota en mi cara.- Pero tenemos que encontrar los ingredientes, así que prepara una maleta porque mañana nos vamos al Caribe, a buscar uno de ellos. Tu amiga puede venir si quiere.

Ya es de noche y Ginny y yo estamos preparando el equipaje para el viaje. La tienda la dejaremos a cargo de Hermione el tiempo que estemos fuera. Ella se ha ofrecido voluntaria porque con el embarazo se aburre estando todo el día sin hacer nada. Mi amiga y yo estamos felices. Ella porque conocerá lugares nuevos y se olvidará un rato de Dean, y yo porque estoy saliendo por fin con Severus y me voy de vacaciones con él. Será un viaje inolvidable.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Nos levantamos por la mañana y desayunamos completamente emocionados. Abajo nos está esperando nuestra amiga Hermione, con su barriga de casi cuatro meses.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Hace falta que os ayude con el equipaje o algo?

-No, tranquila Hermione, ya lo tenemos todo listo.

Subimos a por las maletas y cuando las bajamos nos encontramos con Severus, que nos ayuda a terminar con el trabajo. Tras darle un beso, él pregunta:

-¿Todo listo chicos?

-No- respondo.-Falta Max, espera que le pongo la correa.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario que venga?

-Por supuesto que sí Sev. Es como un hijo para mí, así que no lo voy a dejar aquí. Además Hermione ya tiene suficiente con encargarse de la tienda.

Cuando termino, Severus pasa a explicarnos el plan. Vamos a aparecernos en Hogwarts, donde está Draco esperándonos, y desde allí iremos a una casa propiedad de los Malfoy mediante red flu.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Acabamos de llegar al castillo, y parece que Ginny no estaba incluida en el plan del ahijado de Sev.

-Es amiga de Harry, y quiere venir, así que deja de quejarte. Cuánta más ayuda tengamos mejor.

-Pero padrino...

-He dicho que no hay nada que hablar.

Veo como Ginny y Malfoy se lanzan una profunda mirada de odio, que perdura hasta que Severus anuncia que es hora de irnos. La casa a la que llegamos es bastante bonita. Espaciosa, con paredes y suelo de madera y decorada con plantas tropicales. Nos asomamos a la ventana y vemos que está situada junto al mar, en una pequeña playa que parece poco transitada. Draco nos explica que la casa está situada en una playa privada, por lo que en ella solo podemos entrar nosotros. Suelto a Max, que enseguida sale corriendo por la arena, aunque cuando llega a la orilla se detiene bruscamente, con desconfianza. Nunca había visto el mar de cerca, por lo que se moja el hocico con el agua e instantáneamente entra a darse un baño y a nadar. Ginny y yo lo miramos divertido y decidimos volver a la casa con Severus y su ahijado, tras comprobar que nuestra mascota sabe desenvolverse perfectamente en el agua y no le va a pasar nada.

Dentro están ambos sentados en la mesa, con sendos planos de las islas, llenos de puntos marcados con cruces.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-En estos mapas hemos situado los lugares donde se pueden localizar los ingredientes que necesitaremos. Tan pronto como podamos comenzaremos la búsqueda.

-Sí, pero eso puede ser mañana, ¿no? Ahora podemos descansar un poco allí fuera.

Pasamos el resto del día tirados en la playa, e incluso nos damos algún que otro baño. A la hora de la cena salimos a pasear por un pueblo cercano y comemos en un restaurante de la zona. Ya por la noche, llegamos a la casa, y comenzamos la distribución de dormitorios. Malfoy se escoge el mejor para él, y Ginny el más alejado del rubio. Quedamos Severus y yo, así que él sigue repartiendo las habitaciones.

-Yo dormiré en la de al lado de Draco y Harry...

-Dónde duermas tú.-Completo la frase por él.

-No iba a decir eso precisamente. Tú, Harry, dormirás en la que está en frente de Ginny.

Pero Sev, me dijiste que estábamos juntos, y los novios duermen en el mismo sitio. Anda, por favoooor.-Vuelvo a poner cara de perrito abandonado, y tras una pequeña pelea durante la cual mi amiga y Draco se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, acabo bajo las sábanas de mi amado.

Él se acuesta detrás mía, y pasa un brazo por mi cintura. Yo me giro y quedo frente a él. Dirijo mis labios a los suyos, que se unen y comienzan un suave beso. El roce de labios se va volviendo cada vez más apasionado, hasta que comienzo a desabotonarle el pijama. Me intenta frenar, pero esta vez yo soy más rápido y se lo impido.

-Sev. Ya conocemos un hechizo para deshacer el enlace, lo que quiere decir que ya no te tendrás que casar con Malfoy, ni tendrás hijos con él. Yo creo que ya es hora de que podamos estar juntos nosotros de una vez,¿no?

Él no contesta, solo dirige su brazo hacia la mesita de noche y coge su varita, que se encuentra allí encima. Acto seguido lanza un hechizo y vuelve a soltarla.

-¿Que has hecho?

-Lanzar un hechizo silenciador, ¿o es que acaso prefieres que te oigan todos lo habitantes de esta casa?

Mi sonrojo se hace evidente en mi cara. Había olvidado completamente que no estamos solos. De repente Snape acerca su boca a la mía y comienza a quitarme la ropa. Yo, con mis sentidos completamente nublados, me dejo hacer. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy solo en ropa interior, con los labios de Severus sobre mi erección. Comienza a bajarme los boxers con los dientes, liberando mi miembro, y me lame la punta llevándose con su lengua el pre-semen. Continúa con lo que está haciendo hasta que noto que estoy a punto de correrme, entonces frena y se separa de mí.

-Pero,¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-No creo que sea capaz de dejarme así.

-Tranquilo, que no me voy a ninguna parte.

Veo como coge su varita y convoca un pequeño botecito lleno de líquido viscoso. Abre el bote y se restriega una buena cantidad de sustancia por sus dedos. Acto seguido , vuelve a colocarse encima mía y dirige sus dedos hacia mi entrada. Me comienzo a poner nervioso, y Severus me calma con pequeños besos en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado, por favor. Hace años que no hago esto.

-Tranquilo Harry, no voy a hacerte daño.

Dicho esto, introduce sus dedos con cuidado en mi entrada y los mueve en mi interior hasta que ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado. Acto seguido, introduce su miembro en mi interior, lo que al principio me incomoda un poco, pero tras varias envestidas logra dar con mi próstata y se me pasa el dolor. Comienza un ritmo frenético, en el que ninguno de los dos podemos parar de gemir, hasta que no aguanto más y me vengo entre los dos. Varios segundos después, Severus eyacula en mi interior y cae rendido sobre mí. Tras varios minutos se quita de encima mío y me abraza por la espalda, ambos con la respiración ya tranquilizada.

-Caramba, esto ha estado genial. Te quiero Sev..-Tras decir eso caigo profundamente dormido, no sin antes oír un "yo también a ti, Harry" proveniente de Severus. Esa noche duermo como nunca he dormido en toda mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando me despierto por la mañana estoy solo en la cama. Entonces recuerdo todo lo que sucedió anoche y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. El lado donde durmió Severus está frío, lo que quiere decir que hace tiempo que se levantó. Me pongo en pie y voy al baño a tomar una ducha, recordando todavía como las manos de mi amado recorrieron mi cuerpo ayer. Cuando logro salir de la bañera, bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, dónde se encuentra Sev leyendo un periódico y Ginny y Draco desayunado, evitando dirigirse la mirada en todo momento. Me preparo un café y me siento al lado de Severus, dándole un beso y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy?-Le pregunto.

-Vamos a empezar por el primer lugar en el que pensamos que puede estar uno de los ingredientes. Es una cueva cercana, a menos de diez minutos caminando.

-Genial, a ver si hay suerte.

Media hora después estamos preparando las mochilas para comenzar la exploración. Metemos en ellas varios bocadillos, botellas de agua y frascos para poder guardar los ingredientes. Automáticamente salimos y tras preguntarle a varios lugareños, conseguimos localizar la cueva.

La cueva esta hecha de rocas, cubierta con varias plantas. Su entrada consiste en un agujero ancho y profundo, completamente negro, y del cual no podemos ver el final. Entramos y sacamos las varitas para iluminar un poco el camino, porque no se ve absolutamente nada. De repente se oye un revoloteo y algo pasa rozándome la oreja. Me abrazo rápidamente a Severus y apunto con la varita al techo, que está lleno de murciélagos. Ginny suelta un gruñido de repugnancia y yo me agarro aún más fuerte a mi profesor.

-¿Cuánto mide esto?

-Un kilómetro más o menos.

-¡¿Un kilómetro?! ¿Y tenemos que recorrerlo entero?-Esta vez es mi amiga la que pregunta.

-No lo sé, pero el ingrediente que estamos buscando se suele encontrar en lo más profundo de las cuevas.

Esta vez soy yo el que suelta el sonido de desagrado y desesperación. Lo único que me impulsa a seguir con esto es saber que cuando terminemos con todo, Sev será libre y por fin podremos estar juntos realmente, sin enlaces de por medio.

Tras media hora caminando, por fin llegamos al final de la cueva. Severus dirige la luz de su varita hacia la pared, que comienza a palpar con la mano. Tras varios minutos, cuando todos estábamos perdiendo la esperanza y pensando que habíamos realizado la excursión en balde, parece que encuentra algo, porque se dirige a su ahijado diciéndole:

-Draco, pásame uno de los frascos que llevas en la mochila.

El rubio se lo da, y Severus coge una extraña rama de la pared y la guarda en él.

-Ya está, podemos irnos.

-¿Ya está?¿Para eso tanto trabajo?

-Harry, este ingrediente se encuentra solo aquí, y es completamente relevante para poder fabricar la poción. ¿Quieres romper ese enlace o no?

-Por supuesto. Prometo no volver a quejarme. Todo lo que hagamos para acabar con ese hechizo merece la pena.

Comenzamos la vuelta atrás, y tras otra media hora de camino por fin comenzamos a ver la luz del día. Salimos de la cueva y los ojos se me entrecierran, acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Mientras Severus se encarga de guardarlo todo yo voy sacando los bocadillos, porque ya tenemos hambre. Durante el proceso, Ginny se asoma a un pequeño acantilado que hay al lado de donde nos encontramos, y Draco se apoya en un árbol cercano a la pendiente.

Cuando ya lo tenemos todo listo, vamos a llamar a los chicos, pero, de repente, una parte del acantilado se desprende, la parte donde está mi mejor amiga. Ella suelta un grito y comienza a precipitarse al vacío, pero Draco, con rápidos reflejos logra asir su mano antes de que caiga y la ayuda a subir a tierra firme. Tras varios segundos consigo respirar de forma normal, aunque el color todavía no ha vuelto a mi cara. Si no llega a ser por Malfoy habría perdido a Ginny. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentran los dos, con Severus tras mis pasos.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?

Mi amiga recupera el habla y me consigue responder.

-Sí, sí. Gracias Malfoy, si no llega a ser por ti ya no estaría aquí.

-No hay de qué. Solo he echo lo que debía.

Pero durante el viaje de vuelta ambos se lanzan miradas de reojo y ya no se miran con odio ni con asco. Las miradas son de algo parecido a la curiosidad, como si fueran la primera vez que se ven realmente. Incluso en el restaurante en el que cenamos esta noche, Draco se muestra más cortés con Ginny y ambos mantienen una conversación. La primera charla formal, sin peleas que mantienen en la vida.

-Y pensar que casi tiene que perder la vida uno de los para que sucediera este milagro.-Me dirijo a Severus esa noche en nuestra habitación, cuando ya todos nos hemos encerrado en nuestros dormitorios.

-Sí, y ahora parece que se han vuelto inseparables, no los hemos podido despegar en toda la velada.

-Ha sido genial, nunca había visto a Ginny sonreír así desde que estaba con Dean.

La charla se mantiene unos minutos más, y acto seguido ambos nos encaminamos al baño a asearnos y ponernos el pijama. Ya en la cama, comenzamos con un beso inocente que termina convirtiéndose en uno realmente apasionado, que termina en una escena como la de ayer, aunque esta vez la repetimos varias veces. Cuando quedamos completamente exhaustos y saciados, caemos rendidos en las sábanas y nos dormimos casi instantáneamente. Me duermo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo feliz que soy ahora mismo, y sin poder dejar de pensar en mi amiga, a la cual he estado a punto de perder hoy. Cada vez se lleva mejor con Draco y yo espero que den un paso más y pasen a una relación formal pronto, porque el rubio me ha dejado de parecer tan idiota desde que empezó a ayudarnos a Sev y a mí, y realmente parece un buen partido. Es extraño, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que iba a desear que entre Malfoy y mi mejor amiga surgiera una relación me habría reído de esa persona. Aunque si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar saliendo con mi odiado profesor de pociones, también me hubiera reído de él. Y aquí estoy hoy. Completamente enamorado de él y durmiendo abrazados tras hacer el amor. Mi vida por fin está cobrando sentido.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Esta mañana, a diferencia de la anterior, Severus aún está a mi lado en la cama, por lo cual deduzco que me he despertado más temprano. A pesar de que no quiero levantarme y abandonar su abrazo, la necesidad de ir al baño es mucho mayor. Cuando termino de asearme y vuelvo a la habitación, él ya está despierto.

-Buenos días amor, ¿cómo has pasado la noche?

-Estupendamente, como cada vez que duermo contigo.-Me responde.

Tas unos arrumacos y besos, por fin consigo bajar a la cocina, donde están Ginny y Draco conversando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, una escena bastante diferente a la de la mañana anterior. Cuando entro en la sala, ellos ni se inmutan, y siguen a lo suyo como si estuvieran solos. Me molesto un poco, ya que mi mejor amiga parece no echarme cuenta. Cuando estoy terminando mi desayuno entra Severus en la cocina y se hace el silencio. Parece que su presencia sigue imponiendo como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y nadie quería recibir un castigo.

-Padrino, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?-Se atreve a preguntar su ahijado.

Tras debatir varios minutos por fin conseguimos acordar a lo que vamos a dedicar el día. Vamos a seguir buscando ingredientes, pero como no conocemos bien las zonas de la isla, iremos con un amigo que tiene Draco aquí, al que conoció durante unas vacaciones. Vive a una media hora de distancia, y nació en la isla, por lo que se la conoce completamente. Tras equipar las mochilas con comida y los mapas, salimos en busca del amigo de Draco.

Unos treinta minutos después llegamos a su casa. Un edificio espectacular, de solo una planta, pero construido con madera y piedras. En la parte frontal de la casa hay un jardín lleno de plantas exóticas muy bien cuidadas. Llamamos a la puerta y sale a recibirnos un muchacho de piel morena, alto, algo musculoso, de pelo negro y grandes ojos azules.

-Draco,¡cuánto tiempo!-Le da un fuerte abrazo al rubio y de repente parece reparar en nosotros.

-Oh,¿estos son tus amigos?

-Sí, este es mi padrino, Severus Snape. La pelirroja se llama Ginny Weasley,y el moreno Harry Potter.-Noto como su mirada se dirige hacia mi cicatriz.

-¡¿Eres Harry Potter?! ¡Genial, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te iba a conocer alguna vez, y menos que ibas a estar en mi casa!-Yo me remuevo un poco incómodo, como siempre que alguien se muestra altamente sorprendido de hablar conmigo, y a mi lado oigo un pequeño rugido proveniente de Severus.-Pasad, pasad. Decidme para qué me necesitáis y os ayudare en lo que haga falta.

Pasamos a su salón, una gran estancia decorada con pocos muebles, y nos sentamos en un sofá. Severus se sienta muy pegado a mí y no deja de sujetarme por la cintura. El chico entra tras varios minutos y nos da a cada uno un vaso con zumo. Sev no coge el suyo y se lo devuelve al amigo de Draco.

-Pero, ¡que maleducado soy! ¡Si ni siquiera me he presentado! Mi nombre es Erick. Mis padres eran ingleses pero se mudaron aquí cuando se casaron, por lo que yo nací aquí. Desde pequeño me han gustado las aventuras, por lo que decidí ser explorador en el futuro, y a eso es a lo que me dedico ahora. Exploro las islas buscando pequeños lugares donde no haya estado nadie, por lo que conozco prácticamente cada rincón de este lugar. Ahora es vuestro turno, contadme qué os pasa.

Severus no abre la boca por lo que Draco es el que termina relatándolo todo desde el principio: lo de los anillos, el enlace y el hechizo que hemos encontrado para evitarlo, y para el cual hace falta una poción.

-Así que necesitáis que os lleve a los lugares donde se encuentran los ingredientes,¿no?

-Sí. Ya los tenemos marcados en el mapa, pero no queremos perdernos, por eso queríamos saber si nos podías hacer ese favor.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Cuánto antes mejor, si puede ser esta tarde.

-Claro, podéis quedaros a comer queréis.

-No, ya volveremos esta tarde si podemos. Es más, esta tarde no vamos a volver, mejor empezamos mañana por la mañana. -Es lo único que ha dicho Severus en toda la velada.

Nos despedimos de Erick, que nos da a todos un apretón de manos y un abrazo, a mí un poco más largo que el de los demás.

-Hasta mañana, y encantado de conocerte Harry.

Por el camino de vuelta, mi amiga y yo vamos comentando la visita que hemos hecho a Erick.

-Parece un chico bastante inteligente-dice ella-, y ¡además es un explorador! Se pasa el día descubriendo cosas, seguro que su trabajo es muy interesante.

-Sí, debe ser genial eso de conocer a fondo el lugar en el que vives, sin que éste tenga ningún secreto para ti.-Le respondo.

Seguimos así todo el trayecto, durante el cual ni Severus ni Draco hablan. Cuando llegamos a la casa, ellos siguen sin hablar con nosotros, y ni mi amiga ni yo sabemos por qué. Se pasan el día entero muy callados y pensativos, hasta que llega la hora de dormir, momento en el que cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Ya en la cama, Severus se recuesta al lado mío, pero esta vez no hay ni beso ni abrazo. Ni siquiera me desea las buenas noches. Harto de la actitud que ha mantenido todo el día me pongo de pie y enciendo la luz.

-¡¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?!

-A mí no me pasa nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡Deja tus sarcasmos para otro momento Snape! ¡Hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa no saldremos de esta habitación, aunque me tenga que llevar aquí una semana!

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?!¡¿Y tú lo preguntas?! ¡Pasa que ese imbécil no ha parado de intentar ligar contigo en toda la mañana, y tu le has seguido la corriente!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

Severus me dirige una mirada muy enfadada, y yo ya tengo hinchada la vena del cuello, como un retrato de tío Vernon.

-Mira Severus, creo que lo mejor es calmarse, dejar de gritar y hablar como personas civilizadas.

-Está bien. Ese tío no dejaba de mirarte y tú le respondías a sus miradas. Además cuando volvíamos, lo único que sabías hacer era hablar bien de él. Aunque en parte lo entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a competir contra él? Él es joven, atractivo, con un trabajo interesante y todo lo que habéis dicho. En cambio yo soy todo lo contrario. Lo mejor será que dejemos esta misión, así tu podrás irte con él, y yo me casaré con Malfoy y tendré ese hijo, total, no me quedará mejor opción.

Intento calmarme para evitar gritarle en la cara. Aunque lo que está diciendo me está desesperando, comprendo que solo es inseguridad, porque pocas veces lo han tratado con cariño, y, debido a los errores que ha cometido en su vida, siente que no lo merece, y que nadie se debe molestar en tratarlo bien. En realidad es como un niño pequeño necesitado de amor.

-Escucha atentamente Severus. Vale que Erick es más joven que tú, pero eso no importa. He tenido a muchos chicos jóvenes detrás, intentando conseguir una relación conmigo, y de entre todos te escogí a ti. Porque esos chicos solo querían una relación con Harry Potter, con un famoso, en cambio tú nunca me has mostrado admiración, y si decidiste salir conmigo fue como persona, porque realmente me amabas. Erick es solo un chico del montón con un trabajo interesante, en cambio tú tienes un montón de cosas que me enamoran: tu personalidad, tus gestos, ese aura de misterio que te rodea... Todo sobre ti. Estoy enamorado de Severus Snape, y Erick jamás se parecerá a Severus Snape.

Él me mira fijamente a los ojos. -Lo siento, siento haber puesto en duda tu amor. Yo también te amo y es por eso que no soporto la idea de perderte y verte en los brazos de otro.

-Eso nunca va a pasar Severus, nunca lo dudes.

-Lograremos como sea romper ese enlace, aunque sea lo último que haga. Malfoy no se saldrá con la suya.- Dice convencido mientras me da un suave beso en los labios.

Acto seguido ambos nos acostamos y nos abrazamos fuertemente. Así nos dormimos toda la noche, contentos por haber aclarado todos nuestros sentimientos. Espero que de una vez por todas, mi amado pueda dejar a un lado sus inseguridades y poder ser feliz con nuestra relación. Y si no es así, yo me encargaré de que lo sea, porque él ya ha sufrido demasiado, y se merece pasar el resto de sus días rodeado de felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Por la mañana, tan pronto como nos despertamos, decidimos ir a casa de Erick a realizar la excursión que planeamos ayer. Severus vuelve a estar de buen humor, pero parece que su ahijado aún está algo distante, y sigue sin hablar con Ginny. Entre ellos se ha vuelto ha instaurar la misma frialdad que tenían al principio y yo espero que lo solucionen pronto. Aunque con lo cabezotas y orgullosos que son los dos, seguramente tardarán un tiempo.

Cuando bajo a desayunar a la cocina, donde se encuentran todos, el aroma del café penetra en mi nariz, y yo la arrugo con algo de repulsión. Es extraño, porque este olor siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Cuando entro en la sala me sitúo junto a Severus en una silla. Él automáticamente me ofrece una taza de café, a la cual le doy un sorbo con algo de asco. Las nauseas aparecen repentinamente y me dirijo corriendo al baño a echar la bebida. Severus entra detrás mía y se sienta en el suelo a mi lado. Ginny y Draco se encuentran en el umbral de la puerta, intentando estar lo más cerca de mí pero a la vez sin rozarse.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo son nauseas. Tal vez me ha sentado mal algo que comí ayer, o el café de esta mañana. Ya se me han pasado.-Miento. No me he encontrado tan mal en toda mi vida, pero decido no contar la verdad, ya que si lo digo nos quedaremos aquí en lugar de ir a buscar a Erick, y lo que más quiero es encontrar esos ingredientes cuanto antes.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, logro ponerme en pie y salir del baño con una sonrisa fingida. Todos me siguen y juntos preparamos los enseres que nos harán falta durante el día. Acto seguido, nos dirigimos a casa de Erick, donde éste nos está esperando con la puerta abierta.

-Buenos días chicos. Pensaba que ya no ibais a venir.-Nos da a todos un apretón de manos y noto como Severus se la aprieta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. A Draco le da un abrazo que el rubio se resiste a aceptar.-Ya he pensado el lugar al que podemos ir hoy. Esta relativamente cerca de aquí y es un poco difícil de llegar a él debido a la cantidad de rocas y vegetación que hay a su alrededor, pero os ayudaré si hace falta.

Partimos enseguida y tras una hora caminado por fin llegamos al lugar que dijo Erick. A lo lejos se ve una pequeña montaña de difícil acceso, debido a la cantidad de objetos que la rodean. Yo me encuentro un poco mal, ya que las nauseas que sentía esta mañana aún no han remitido del todo y la caminata no han hecho otra cosa sino acentuarlas.

-¿Tenemos que subir hasta la cima de monte?-Pregunto.

-Me temo que sí,-responde Erick.-El ingrediente que estamos buscando se encuentra en la cumbre, en pequeñas cantidades. La última vez que vine había, espero que aún quede algo.

Eso espero yo también. No me apetece nada tener que subir la montaña, para que cuando lleguemos no haya nada arriba.

Empezamos a caminar, aunque es algo complicado con tantas rocas y plantas. Severus y Erick mantienen una lucha por ayudarme. Ambos intentan siempre ser los primeros en tenderme la mano para que pueda subir por una piedra alta, o intentan apartar las ramas de los árboles para que no me arañe. Yo intento siempre recurrir a Severus, para no darle más motivos para estar celoso, aunque a veces tengo que tomar la mano de Erick, porque me tropiezo y él es el único que está a mi lado en ese momento.

Como todos se han olvidado de Ginny, Draco se ve forzado a ayudarla. Al principio lo hace un poco tenso, pero después pasa a realizarlo con sumo gusto, ahora que parece que Erick ignora a Ginny y ella no deja de murmurar cosas en contra del chico, por dejarla sola con el rubio.

Tras mucho trabajo por fin llegamos al pie de la montaña y comenzamos a escalarla. Erick y Severus siguen peleándose por captar mi atención, y yo ya estoy harto, porque me encuentro lo suficientemente mal como para estar acostado en la cama y no escalando un monte. Cuando llegamos a la cima, me desprendo con mucho gusto de los dos e intento calmar un poco las nauseas. Pasados varios minutos llegan mi amiga y el rubio, que le pasa un frasco a Severus para que guarde el ingrediente. Es otra planta extraña como la del otro día. A mí me parecen todas iguales, pero está claro que a ellos no.

Con el ingrediente ya en la mochila comenzamos el descenso y ya abajo, decidimos comer en un pequeño claro al lado de un río. Cuando terminamos de almorzar, yo no como casi nada porque aún me encuentro mal, Severus va a inspeccionar por los alrededores por si encuentra algo de utilidad para la poción y Ginny y Draco van a dar también una vuelta por el bosque, por lo que Erick y yo nos quedamos solos. No hablamos ni nos decimos nada al principio. Ambos estamos sentados, uno enfrente del otro y la tensión se puede percibir en el ambiente.

-Bueno, y entonces, ¿estás saliendo con ese?

-"Ese" se llama Severus, y sí, estoy saliendo con él.

-Vale, solo me parece un poco extraño. Eres muy atractivo, joven y tendrás a miles de chicos detrás, y él, bueno, él no.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, y si lo crees extraño o no, pero yo a él lo amo y por eso no lo pienso dejar. Estamos luchando mucho para poder romper ese enlace, para poder estar juntos completamente, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros dos. Él me quiere por lo que realmente soy, y no como todos esos chicos jóvenes que tú dices, que solo vienen a mí por ser famoso.-Me estoy empezando a cabrear, tanto que incluso se me están pasando las nauseas.

-Bueno, todos los chicos jóvenes no te quieren solo por eso. Hay algunos que verdaderamente aprecian como eres realmente.

Acto seguido, me sujeta la cara con las manos y me da un beso en los labios. Intenta profundizar el beso pero yo se lo impido forcejeando contra él y echándome hacia atrás. Antes de poder reclamarle nada, algo lo sujeta por el cuello y se lo lleva hacia una pared de rocas cercana. Es Severus, que al parecer lo ha visto todo.

-Escúchame imbécil. Te he estado soportando durante toda la mañana, aguantándome las ganas de pegarte un puñetazo en esa asquerosa boca que tienes. Pero esto ya si que no lo voy a soportar. Como te vea otra vez rondando a mi pareja, te juro que no tendrás isla donde esconderte. ¡¿Me has entendiendo?!

Viendo que Erick ya se está poniendo morado debido a la falta de oxígeno, decido lanzarme en su ayuda.

-¡Severus suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar, y no merece que te ensucies las manos con él!

Lo suelta y el chico automáticamente se lanza contra él Comienzan una pelea que intento sofocar, pero no lo logro hasta que no aparece Draco para ayudarme. Ginny y él han venido alertados por los gritos. Al fin conseguimos separarlos y Erick se marcha tras dejar en el aire un "Ya veremos. A lo mejor tu querida pareja viene a mis brazos por su propia voluntad".

El camino de vuelta a casa lo recorremos en silencio. Esa noche Severus se va a la cama casi sin hablarme. Yo estoy dividido, por un lado no me parece bien que no me dirija la palabra cuando yo no he tenido culpa de nada, pero por otro lado es la primera vez que le he escuchado decir que soy su pareja y eso me hace bastante feliz. El segundo pensamiento supera al primero, por lo que me abrazo a él en la cama y le comienzo a hablar con tono dulce.

-Sev, Sev. Sé que estás despierto y que estás escuchándome, así que por favor contéstame.-Sigue sin dirigirme la palabra.-Yo no siento nada por él. Es más, cuando me ha besado solo estaba pensando en ti, y en que si llegabas podía surgir una confusión, por eso me he separado lo más rápido que he podido. Vale que estés enfadado con él, yo también lo estoy, pero no la pagues conmigo por favor.

Dirige sus labios a los mios y comenzamos el beso más dulce que nos hemos dado en la vida. Empezamos una caricia por aquí, un beso por allá. Una cosa lleva a la otra y acabamos haciendo el amor apasionadamente durante varias horas. Cuando terminamos, ninguno de los dos nos queremos separar del otro, así que dormimos fusionados en un estrecho abrazo.

-Te amo, Harry. Nunca lo olvides, bajo ninguna circunstancia.-Es la primera vez que me dice directamente que me ama, por lo que a mí el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. "Yo también Sev, yo también" le respondo.

Esta noche duermo sin preocupaciones, con una sonrisa en la cara, y sin pensar en el futuro, solo disfrutando del momento.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Cuando me despierto por la mañana comienzan de nuevo las nauseas. Me levanto y bajo a la cocina, pero apenas desayuno, y lo poco que como lo devuelvo después en el baño. Severus se empeña en llevarme a algún médico de la zona, pero yo lo niego repetidamente, seguro que no es nada grave y se me pasa en unos días. Draco se encuentra mirando el libro de enlaces y nos informa de que solo nos quedan encontrar dos ingredientes. Son pocos, pero ahora será más difícil encontrarlos, porque ahora no pensamos recurrir a Erick, tras lo ocurrido el otro día.

Decidimos salir a explorar la zona donde creemos que puede encontrarse uno de ellos, pero a mitad de camino nos tenemos que parar porque yo me encuentro muy mal, por lo que Severus y Draco deciden dejarnos en casa y salir ellos solos a intentar localizar el ingrediente.

-No, eso si que no, no pienso volverme a casa y dejaros a vosotros solos todo el trabajo. Voy con vosotros.

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo, así que sigamos hacia delante.-Secunda mi amiga.

-Harry, apenas puedes con tu cuerpo, lo mejor es que regreses. Además si te quedas tampoco vamos a poder avanzar mucho.-Replica Severus.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Y Ginny, no querrás dejar solo a Harry encontrándose tan mal, ¿no?

Ambos regresamos a casa acompañados por Severus y el rubio. Caminamos enfurruñados y no le dirigimos la palabra a ninguno de ellos en todo el camino. Aunque estoy enojado por no poder seguir, en el fondo me alegro de poder regresar y tumbarme en la cama, porque las nauseas se han acentuado y apenas puedo moverme. Cuando llego a la casa me acuesto rápidamente y me quedo dormido instantáneamente.

Me despierto por la tarde, cuando está comenzando a anochecer. Bajo al salón, donde se encuentra Ginny sola, por lo que deduzco que Sev y Draco aún no han vuelto.

-¿Qué tal Harry? ¿Ya estás mejor?- La verdad es que no. Mi malestar persiste, y no parece querer abandonarme. A lo mejor Severus tiene razón y debo ver a un médico, pero hoy no tengo fuerzas ni para eso.

-Sí, las nauseas han remitido un poco.-Miento. No quiero que Ginny se entere de la verdad, no vaya a ser que se lo cuente a mi pareja y éste me ordene a ver a ese doctor.

-Genial.-No lo dice con mucho ánimo. Se ve que tiene la cabeza ocupada con otros asuntos y apenas presta atención a mi salud. No sé lo que le sucede, porque desde que llegamos aquí ya no hablamos apenas. Siento que me estoy distanciando de mi mejor amiga, por lo que decido enterarme de su situación.

-Y tú,¿estás bien? No sé, te noto distante.

-No me pasa nada, de verdad.-Sus ojos dicen todo lo contrario.

-Ginny, soy tu mejor amigo, o al menos lo era. Puedes contarme lo que te suceda, cualquier cosa. Yo no voy a enfadarme.

-Bueno, es solo que te envidio un poco, y me he sentido un poco apartada desde que llegamos. A ti te va todo tan bien con Severus, y yo en cambio sigo pensando en Dean y en mi ruptura con él. ¿Y si nunca encuentro a nadie con quien pasar mi vida y me quedo sola? ¿Y si no puedo ser feliz con nadie?

-Escúchame, eso nunca va a pasar. Encontrarás a tu pareja ideal, tal vez no la encuentras ahora mismo, pero eres una persona maravillosa y tu hombre ideal aparecerá frente a ti cuando menos te lo esperes. Siento mucho no haber estado pendiente de ti y haberme distanciado un poco, pero prometo que eso no volverá a pasar. No pienses más en ese y disfruta de que por fin te hayas librado de él, realmente no merecía la pena. -Ella me mira y sonríe. Con esa mirada me está transmitiendo un mensaje claro, sigo siendo su mejor amigo, nunca he dejado de serlo.-Además cierto rubio pone mucho sus ojos en ti.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ese imbécil? Ni aunque fuera el único hombre que quedara en la tierra y yo fuera la encargada de repoblar el mundo.

Me río a carcajadas.-Pues hace dos o tres días no parecía que pensaras lo mismo. Es más, te vi conversando con él muy animada, tanto que incluso eras tú la que no me prestabas atención a mi.

-Eso fue antes de darme cuenta(de nuevo, porque ya lo sabía de antes) de que es un imbécil. Descuida, ya no volverás a verme hablando con él.

-Sí, lo mismo decía yo de Severus.-Me lanza un cojín a la cabeza y empezamos una pequeña guerra.

En ese momento entran los mencionados por la puerta y yo, ya se me ha pasado el enfado de antes, me lanzo a los brazos de Sev.

-Amor, ¿habéis encontrado algo? -Draco saca algo parecido a una seta pequeña de una bolsa y me la muestra.

-Ha costado mucho trabajo cogerla. Hemos tenido que descender un pequeño acantilado para poder recogerlo, pero aquí está. Ya solo falta un ingrediente.- Este Draco Malfoy sí es el que recuerdo del colegio, presumiendo por todo lo que ha hecho. Me fijo en Ginny y noto que ésta dirige la mirada al lado contrario de donde está el rubio, pero de vez en cuando lo mira de reojo. Sonrío. Aunque intenta evitarlo, se nota que está un poco interesada por él, y yo espero que ambos dejen a un lado sus orgullos y puedan llegar a ser felices juntos.

Por la noche se me pasa un poco las nauseas, por lo que devoro todo lo que no he comido durante el almuerzo, pero cuando me acuesto por la noche, tengo que ir corriendo al baño, y Severus decide que, quiera o no, mañana vamos a buscar a un médico.

Cuando nos levantamos desayunamos, yo solo me tomo un café, y salimos en busca del doctor, dejando a Ginny y Draco al mando de la casa. Localizamos a uno cerca de la playa y le cuento mi problema. Él me toma unas muestras de sangre, me ausculta y me realiza varias pruebas más. Entonces viene la pregunta que cambia nuestras vidas automáticamente.

-¿Ha mantenido usted relaciones sexuales últimamente?

-Sí.

-¿Y ha tomado precauciones?

-No,¿por qué?

-Aún no está confirmado, pero tiene usted los síntomas propios de un embarazo.

Me quedo en shock por un momento. Ni siquiera se me había pasado eso por la cabeza. Miro a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que Severus se ha quedado como yo. Por un momento me asalta un miedo horrible, puedo estar embarazado, pero enseguida ese pensamiento cambia por otro: ¡puedo estar embarazado!¡Voy a tener un hijo y a formar una familia con Severus! Mi pareja aún sigue a mi lado sin apenas pestañear y sumido en sus pensamientos, entonces me asalta otra idea horrible, ¿y si no quiere tener un hijo conmigo? ¿y si me deja?

-Le vamos a realizar unas pruebas de las cuales tendremos los resultados mañana. Vuelvan temprano y les daremos los resultados.

-Sí, gracias.-Severus sigue sin reaccionar.

Nos marchamos de vuelta a casa y cuando llegamos Ginny y Draco nos preguntan qué ha ocurrido. Me invento cualquier cosa y me dirijo a la habitación. Me hago el dormido el resto de la tarde hasta que Severus aparece en el dormitorio por la noche. Yo sigo con mis temores porque él sigue sin hablarme, así que decido aclararle varias cosas.

-Si no quieres tener el bebé, no importa. Yo me ocuparé de él, lo sacaré adelante como pueda, pero no voy a obligarte a permanecer a mi lado.-Varias lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Él se acerca y me las seca con sus dedos.

-No te voy a dejar solo con esto Harry. Yo también he participado, y parte de la culpa también es mía. Tendría que haber sido responsable y haber pensado en las precauciones, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Tendremos ese hijo y formaremos una familia, pero antes voy a terminar con ese enlace. Te juro que lo conseguiré Harry.

Nos dormimos con esa feliz idea en la cabeza. Ambos pensando en el futuro, un futuro juntos y con el pequeño retoño que posiblemente viene en camino, porque todavía no es seguro. Aunque estaba aterrorizado cuando me dieron la noticia, ahora me voy a decepcionar mucho si los resultados salen negativos, porque ya estoy visionando mi futuro frente al bebé,el niño que va a nacer fruto de nuestro amor.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Nos levantamos temprano por la mañana para ir a recoger los resultados. Cuando bajamos a la cocina, Ginny y Draco aún no han despertado. El rubio baja mientras estamos desayunando, y nos pregunta si vamos a buscar hoy el ingrediente que falta.

-No, hoy tenemos que ir a recoger los resultados de unas pruebas que le hicieron a Harry. Ya lo buscaremos otro día. Hoy podéis pasar el rato en la playa Ginny y tú.

-Sí claro. Como que la pelirroja va a querer.-responde Draco.-Seguramente pasará todo el día evitándome y sin dirigirme la palabra, como siempre.

Noto un tono amargo en el rubio. Al parecer le molesta que mi amiga le ignore y no le preste atención. Al final yo tenía razón, el rubio está interesada por ella, espero que se de cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta, el doctor nos pide que nos sentemos. Acto seguido, extiende unos papeles alrededor de la mesa y comienza su explicación.

-Ayer le hicimos varias pruebas para determinar su embarazo y en todas ellas ha salido...-estoy de los nervios, no puedo esperar más.-Positivo. Enhorabuena, van a ser ustedes padres de un niño o una niña. Hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses no podrán saber el sexo del bebé.

Pero a nosotros eso nos da igual. No nos importa el género, solo nos importa que un bebé está en camino. Un hijo al que cuidar y educar. Vamos a formar una familia. Se va a cumplir el sueño de toda mi vida. Me lanzo a abrazar y besar a Severus, y el doctor nos mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante de la zona para celebrar la noticia, y todos a nuestro alrededor pueden palpar nuestra felicidad. Durante el almuerzo discutimos posibles nombres para nuestro bebé, y no nos ponemos de acuerdo en ninguno.

-Bueno, cuando llegue el momento lo decidiremos.

Pasamos la tarde dando vueltas por la isla,hasta que se hace tarde y decidimos que es hora de volver a casa. Vamos caminando a paso lento y entramos por la puerta trasera. Max se lanza a saludarnos y yo estoy tan alegre que le doy un beso, por lo que me trago varios pelos y los escupo con asco. Severus me mira con desaprobación, murmurando algo acerca de los Gryffindors. Queremos contarle la noticia inmediatamente a Ginny y Draco, por lo que los buscamos por toda la casa, pero no somos capaces de hallarlos.

-Les dije que podían pasar el rato en la playa. Quizá están allí.

Nos asomamos por la ventana y lo vemos. Ambos están besándose tumbados en la arena. Nos quedamos con la boca abierta, y finalmente nos miramos y nos reímos. Por fin parece que han dejado a un lado el orgullo y han decidido darse una oportunidad. No queremos interrumpirlos, pero estamos deseando soltar la noticia, por lo que salimos a la playa, dónde ellos se ponen de pie corriendo y se arreglan la ropa que tienen arrugada. Nos miran sonrojados y sin apenas mirarse entre ellos.

-Pa-padrino, que sorpresa, ¿ya estáis aquí?-El rubio no puede dejar de tartamudear y temblar. Nos reiríamos y burlaríamos de él si hubiera ocurrido en otro momento, pero ahora los resultados son más importantes.

-Draco, Ginny. Tenemos algo importante que contarles.-Noto como mi amiga se comienza a poner nerviosa.

-No tendrás alguna enfermedad terminal o algo ¿no Harry?-Me agarra de las manos.-¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de lo buena persona que es Draco, si no llega a ser por ti aún estaría llorando por ese desgraciado de Dean! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

-No me voy a ningún lado. No me voy a morir.

-¿No? Qué bien.-Se empieza a sonrojar. Acaba de confesar delante de todos que está enamorada del rubio.-¿y entonces qué te pasa?

-Ginny, Draco, Severus y yo vamos a ser padres. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Ambos se quedan un momento con la boca abierta. La primera en reaccionar es mi amiga, que se lanza a abrazarme y felicitarme con lágrimas en los ojos, solo con unas palabras en los labios: "¡Genial! ¡Por fin vas a formar la familia que siempre has deseado! Espero que me dejes ser la madrina". Después se lanza a abrazar a Severus,que la recibe titubeando, ya que no está acostumbrado a recibir afecto por parte de los demás. Más tarde, Draco por fin reacciona y también nos felicita, él solo con tres palabras en la boca:" Romperemos ese enlace". Así que nos vamos a dormir con una idea en la cabeza: mañana mismo iremos a por el último ingrediente, lo encontraremos y volveremos a nuestra tierra, a contarle la noticia a nuestros seres queridos y a romper ese maldito hechizo.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y comenzamos a trazar el plan para buscar el ingrediente. Lo hemos localizado en un punto de la isla al cual no sabemos cómo acceder, por lo que solo se nos ocurre una persona a la que recurrir, Erick. Severus se niega rotundamente al principio, pero al final conseguimos que entre en razón. Cuanto antes consigamos el ingrediente, antes podremos marcharnos de aquí y perderle de vista para siempre. Partimos y llegamos a su casa, donde aparece y nos abre enseguida. Nos saluda y me da un abrazo antes de que pueda evitarlo, parece que ya no trata de ocultar el hecho de que está interesado por mí y quiere ligar conmigo. Severus está a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero su ahijado lo detiene rápidamente y procede a pedirle ayuda.

-Os acompañaré encantado, aunque quizá esa poción no la tengas que usar, Snape.- Acto seguido me da un beso en los labios. Esta vez Draco no puede contener a Severus, que se lanza a pegar a Erick. Ambos comienzan una pelea que podemos amortiguar tras varios minutos.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Harry es mi pareja y está esperando un hijo mío, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a él,¿ me has entendido?!

Erick se queda con la boca abierta.-¡¿Estás embarazado?!

-Sí, tendré un bebé de Severus, así que ya puedes dejarte de tonterías y decirnos donde está ese maldito ingrediente. Por favor.-Añado.

-Me temo que no se donde está.- Y se larga. ¡Es increíble! Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que no va a conseguir ningún tipo de relación conmigo, se marcha y no nos ayuda. Veo como Severus se lanza detenerlo, pero lo sujeto por el brazo.

-Déjalo, no merece la pena. Ya encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude.

Pero eso no es tan fácil. No conocemos a más personas en el pueblo, por lo que nos vamos desanimados a un bar de la zona. El bar tiene un aspecto lúgubre y no tiene muy buena pinta. Su interior parece lleno de criminales, y hay varios chicos que no paran de mirarme. Estamos pensando en salir cuando al girar me tropiezo con un hombre mayor y me caigo. Él me ayuda a levantarme y se me queda mirando fijamente.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?-me pregunta susurrándome.

-Sí, ¿es usted mago?-El anciano es la persona más extravagante que he visto en años. Tiene un aspecto enfermizo, poco pelo blanco y la cara llena de arrugas. A pesar de su aspecto quebradizo, tiene una mirada fuerte y por la facilidad con la que me ha levantado, teniendo en cuenta que debido a mi reciente embarazo he puesto ya unos kilos de más, la fuerza no la tiene solo en la mirada. Nos encaminamos a una mesa y nos sentamos.

-Sí. Llevo viviendo aquí treinta años, con mi esposa. Teníamos un hijo enfermo, y nos vinimos aquí con la esperanza de que con el cambio de aires se recuperaría.-Severus, Ginny y Draco se han acercado y están escuchando también la historia.-Pero no sirvió para nada, murió dos años después, con solo siete años. Era nuestro único hijo, así que ahora estamos solos, solo tenemos la compañía del otro.

-Lo siento mucho, señor...

-Jeff, me llamo Jeff, puedes tutearme. No lo sientas, esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y ya casi lo hemos superado. Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé que se aproxima.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Aún no se me nota.

-Claro que se te nota. Tienes la misma mirada que mi esposa cuando estaba esperando al pequeño Daniel. Esa mirada llena de alegría y felicidad.- Me sonríe y yo le correspondo. Severus carraspea y Jeff lo mira.-Tú eres Severus Snape, ¿no? Conocí a tu madre cuando iba a Hogwarts. Te pareces a ella. ¿Eres el padre del bebé?-Severus le responde que sí.-Pues felicidades a ti también.-Él se lo agradece. Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo, Jeff parece una buena persona, y tal vez nos pueda ayudar con nuestro problema.-Bueno chicos,¿qué hacéis aquí?-Es la oportunidad perfecta.

Le presento a Ginny y a Draco, y comienzo a narrar la situación desde el principio. Le cuento todo, desde el enlace al que está obligado a someterse Sev hasta el caso de Erick y como éste nos ha dejado abandonados. Jeff escucha atento todo el problema, y parece que está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-Tal vez os pueda mostrar el lugar donde se encuentra el ingrediente que os falta, pero será mejor que empecemos a buscarlo mañana. Ya es la hora de almorzar, podéis venir a casa si os apetece. Mi mujer estará encantada de tener compañía, pocas veces tiene alguna, y además cocina bastante bien.

-Estaremos encantados de ir, si no es mucha molestia.

La casa de Jeff es bastante grande, demasiado grade para un matrimonio solo. Ahora entiendo lo sola que se debe sentir su esposa, en una casa tan grande y completamente vacía. Tal vez la compraron con la esperanza de poder organizar cenas familiares cuando su hijo creciera y tuvieran nietos. La mujer de Jeff, Sara, resulta ser una mujer muy simpática y agradable, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Va vestida de negro y lleva el pelo blanco recogido en un moño. Se alegra mucho de vernos.

-Sara, estos son Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, el ahijado de Severus, y Ginny Weasley.

-Severus, me acuerdo de tu madre Eileen, era una chica bastante inteligente. Te pareces mucho a ella, no solo en el físico.- Esta pareja me está empezando a dar miedo. Conocen la historia de todo el mundo.

-Pues es también la pareja de Harry, y Harry está...

-Embarazado, lo sé. Se le nota en la mirada. Será un niño, estoy segura, puedo percibirlo.-Cada vez me asustan más, pero parecen buenas personas.

Jeff le cuenta toda la situación a su esposa mientras comemos y ella nos apoya, y nos ofrece su ayuda. Nosotros se la agradecemos y decidimos que ya se está haciendo tarde y es hora de volver. Quedamos por la mañana temprano y salimos de la casa. El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en la playa, olvidándonos un momento de los problemas. Por la noche hacemos una pequeña hoguera y charlamos un rato en el fuego, hasta que llega un momento en el que tengo tanto sueño que me abrazo a Severus y me recuesto en su regazo. Ginny sorprendentemente hace lo mismo con Draco, y tras un rato en esta posición, nos vamos a la cama, contentos por haber conocido hoy a estas maravillosas personas y habernos librado por fin de Erick.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Llegamos a la casa de Jeff y Sara bastante temprano, pero ellos ya están despiertos y esperándonos. Podríamos haber llegado aún más temprano, ya que nos hemos levantado a las siete, pero cuando estábamos dispuestos a salir, he tenido que ir al baño a vomitar el desayuno. Sev me ha dado una poción para las nauseas causadas con el embarazo, pero me sigo encontrando igual de mal. Él y el rubio querían que, como el otro día, Ginny y yo nos quedáramos en casa mientras ellos buscaban el ingrediente, pero esta vez no se lo hemos permitido, por lo que la única solución alternativa era aplazar la excursión para otro día, pero como queremos acabar con esto lo antes posible, hemos decidido que no. Aunque de todas formas, para poder venir, le he tenido que prometer a Severus que volveré a casa si me encuentro demasiado mal, cosa que no cumpliré.

Entramos en la casa y Sara nos ofrece algo de comer. Con solo oír la mención de comida, vuelven a mi las ganas de vomitar, por lo que me dirijo rápido al baño. Cuando salgo veo como Severus me mira, dispuesto a dejarme allí con Sara.

-Ni lo pienses, voy con vosotros.

-Pero Harry, si estás fatal, es mejor que te quedes aquí, con Sara. Ella te cuidará mientras tanto.-Me dispongo a replicar a mi pareja, pero en ese momento habla Jeff.

-Opino lo mismo que Severus, Harry. Hoy seguramente no encontraremos el ingrediente porque tendremos que investigar la zona. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, porque vamos a andar mucho, y ya mañana, cuando estemos seguros de donde se encuentra el ingrediente, vienes con nosotros.

Como, al parecer, todo el mundo está de acuerdo con la idea y nadie me apoya, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga, me quedo casi obligado en la casa. Se marchan casi enseguida y Sev se dispone a darme un beso de despedida, pero yo giro la cara y ni siquiera lo despido. Me fijo en que Draco y Ginny tienen sendas sonrisas divertidas en sus caras.

-Tranquilo Severus, solo son las hormonas del embarazo,-Le dice mi amiga pelirroja.-Verás como en cuanto volvamos ya se le ha pasado el berrinche.

Yo le dirijo a todos una mirada de odio y no abro la boca hasta que se han marchado. Yo no sé para que tengo amigos. Sara se acerca a mi con una manta en los brazos.

-Ha sido la mejor decisión que has podido tomar. Te he preparado el sofá para que te tumbes, seguro que estás cansado. A mi me pasaba en el embarazo de Daniel.-Una mirada triste surca su rostro, pero en seguida se recompone y vuelve a tener su sonrisa alegre de siempre.-Si quieres te preparo una cama, pero pensé que preferirías estar en el salón.

-Sí, muchas gracias Sara.-Le dirijo una sonrisa alegre y ella me corresponde. Me gustaría indagar más en la vida de Sara y su hijo Daniel, pero no sé si es correcto, viendo la tristeza que le causa hablar del tema. Decido empezar dando un rodeo, preguntándole por el embarazo en general.

-Tengo nauseas durante casi todo el día. ¿Es normal?

-Sí, yo también las tenía durante los primeros meses de embarazo, pero fueron menguando con el tiempo. Después de eso, apenas tuve problemas, solo cansancio durante el día.

-¿Y duele mucho el parto?

-Duele, pero creo que en parte porque vas bastante nervioso. Tú solo relájate cuando llegue el momento, y verás como no es para tanto. Pero deja de preocuparte por eso, todavía falta mucho.¿Ya habéis pensado el nombre?

-No. Sev y yo lo hemos discutido, pero no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo. Además, aún no sabemos si será niño o niña.

-El otro día dije que sería niño y hoy lo confirmo de nuevo. Tengo como un sexto sentido para estas cosas, la mayoría de veces acierto.

Ahora que hemos entablado una conversación y he confirmado lo amable que es, decido lanzarme y preguntarle.

-Sara, ¿te importaría contarme un poco de tu historia? Ya sabes, de Daniel y eso. Solo si no te importa, claro.-Se queda pensativa mirando a través de la ventana del salón. Tras unos segundos, gira la cabeza hacia mí y me responde.

-Claro, no me importa.-Se acomoda en la silla que está sentada y yo aprovecho para colocarme mejor en el sofá.- Todo empezó hace unos treinta y cinco años. Yo vivía en Inglaterra, en una pequeña casita situada en una granja. Allí vivía yo con mis hermanas, mis padres y mi abuelo desde pequeña. Por aquél entonces yo tenía veintiséis años, no tenía novio ni intención de tenerlo. Mi familia me criticaba porque decían que iba a quedar soltera y me iban a tener que mantener toda la vida. Me decían que aprendiera de mis dos hermanas pequeñas, comprometidas con dos jóvenes del pueblo. A mí no me gustaba ninguno de los jóvenes del pueblo, ya que no podía tener una conversación inteligente con ninguno de ellos. "¿Qué importa la conversación?"Me decía mi abuelo."Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte, tener hijos y marcharte."Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con él, y siempre me ponía de mal humor cuando lo escuchaba.

En verano de ese mismo año, llegó al pueblo un matrimonio, con un hijo, llamado Jeff. La familia venía a pasar las vacaciones al pueblo, a una casa al lado de nuestra granja, por lo que mi familia les dio la bienvenida y los ayudamos a instalarse. Durante los siguientes días, me toco a mí enseñarles el pueblo, y poco a poco me fui acercando a Jeff. Era la primera vez que podía mantener una conversación decente e inteligente con una persona. Él era un chico con bastante cultura, había leído y aprendido bastante, y yo apenas había ido al colegio, por lo que me enamoré de él casi al instante. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando me enteré de que era mago, no me lo creí y tuvo que hacer varios hechizos para que me lo creyera finalmente.

-¿Así qué tu no eres bruja?

-No. Ni siquiera me había planteado que existieran, por eso me costó tanto trabajo creerlo.

Bueno, cada vez fuimos haciéndonos más cercanos, hasta que llegamos a ser amantes, y entonces sucedió. Me quedé embarazada. Se lo conté a mi familia, pero como en esa época estaba muy mal visto el quedarse embarazada sin estar casada, mi familia me repudió, y me tuve que marchar con los padres de Jeff. No sé que fue de ellos. Creo que al año siguiente hubo una gran epidemia de gripe imposible de controlar y murieron todos. No lo he confirmado, pero la verdad, no me importa. Ellos me abandonaron sin cuestionárselo un momento.

Cuando por fin nació nuestro hijo, todos estábamos muy contentos, pero cuando éste tenía apenas un mes de vida, le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal imposible de curar. Estábamos bastante tristes, sentíamos que nuestra alegría se nos marchaba tan pronto como había llegado. Durante los cinco primeros años de vida de Daniel, buscamos ayuda sin cesar, preguntamos a todos los médicos, pero ninguno hallaba la solución del problema, por lo que decidimos venirnos a vivir aquí, para que nuestro hijo pudiera disfrutar de un cambio de aire y de clima, y disfrutara lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Solo duró dos años, ni siquiera pudimos saber si iba a ser un mago como su padre o si no poseía magia ninguna.

Me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas están rodando por mis mejillas y Sara se encuentra en la misma situación. Entonces ella continúa hablando.

-Cuando murió quedé tan afectada que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tener otro hijo. Sentía que el espacio que había dejado Daniel no se iba a poder volver a llenar en la vida.

-Lo siento muchísimo Sara. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ambos semejante pérdida.-Ella se calma un poco y me contesta.

-Bueno, eso pasó hace demasiado tiempo. Ahora, aunque lo sigo echando de menos, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Daniel. Era un chico muy curioso, siempre estaba tratando de descubrir cosas nuevas, por lo que no paraba de preguntar. También era muy alegre y sociable, y a pesar de los dolores por la enfermedad, nunca dejaba de sonreír. Seguro que de adulto hubiera sido una persona maravillosa.-Deja de hablar y se queda mirando por la ventana un momento.-Lo que más me duele ahora es el no tener nietos a los que leer cuentos, o a los que coser ropa y cuidar.

En ese momento tomo una decisión repentina. Espero que Severus no se moleste por lo que voy a proponer.

-¡Mi hijo puede ser como una especie de nieto! Seríais como unos abuelos adoptivos. Os podéis venir a vivir cerca de nosotros y ayudarnos en todo lo que haga falta.

Ella se muestra sorprendida.-De verdad Harry, no es necesario.

-Claro que lo es. Yo quiero que seáis los abuelos de mi hijo, y ustedes queréis tener un nieto. A mi me parece una buena idea, ¿a ti no?

En ese momento se lanza a llorar a mi hombro, y yo la abrazo y también me pongo a llorar sin saber por qué. Creo que son las hormonas. En esta postura nos encuentran los demás cuando regresan. Deciden no hacer preguntas y nos informan de que ya han localizado el ingrediente. Vamos a ir a buscarlo mañana y por fin podremos hacer la poción para romper el enlace. A mí eso no me importa mucho ahora. Lo único que ronda ahora mismo mi cabeza es el haber sido capaz de poder hacer feliz a una persona con algo tan sencillo como dejarle cuidar de mi hijo.

Volvemos a casa, y en la cama me abrazo fuertemente a Severus, aún afectado con la historia de Sara, y sin acordarme del enfado de esta mañana. Él me devuelve el abrazo y me besa dulcemente. Me quedo dormido casi al instante, y esa noche sueño con mi futura familia, y en ella están incluidos Jeff y Sara, dos de las personas más buenas que he conocido en la vida.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Buenos días.- Sara nos saluda con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Parece que está de mejor humor que ayer, posiblemente debido a mi decisión espontánea. La he comentado con Severus y a él tampoco le importa que el matrimonio pase a formar parte de nuestras vidas.-Os he preparado el desayuno, en especial a ti Harry, ahora tienes que comer por dos.

Ya hemos desayunado, pero antes de poder discutir con ella, Sara nos empuja hacia dentro y nos sienta a la mesa. Vemos que Jeff está delante de un espejo, terminando de vestirse. Al igual que su mujer, parece estar más alegre está mañana, quizá Sara ya le ha contado la conversación de ayer.

-¿Qué, chicos?¿Listos para la aventura?

-Sí, pero antes el desayuno.- Sara responde por nosotros.

Acto seguido coloca unas bandejas muy grandes delante nuestra, llenas de tostadas, café y pasteles. Después coloca una enfrente mía, llena de zumo, fruta, café y algunos dulces. Me dice que esa bandeja es solo para mí, y yo pienso que se ha vuelto loca, ya que con eso tengo para comer durante todo el día." Debes nutrirte bien para que el bebé nazca sano."

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre hasta que comienzo a comer. Los suntuosos platos de comida que al principio me parecieron imposibles de digerir, se terminan antes de darme cuenta. Incluso acabo con lo que le sobra a Severus. Cuando me doy cuenta, todos se encuentran mirándome y riendo.

-Tenía hambre, ¿vale? Como ustedes no tenéis que alimentar a otra persona.

-No les prestes atención, querido. -Me consuela Sara.-Hay más comida en la despensa, si quieres.

Estoy a punto de aceptar porque aún me queda un hueco en el estómago para almacenar alimentos, pero decido parar de desayunar por si me vuelven las nauseas.

Cuando abandonamos la casa para ir en busca del ingrediente, me arrepiento de todo lo que he comido, ya que apenas me puedo mover, además este estado se incrementa con la fatiga y cansancio que tengo en los últimos días. Pero hoy no me pienso quedar otra vez en casa, voy a ir aunque me tenga que parar a mitad de camino, algo egoísta por mi parte, ya que retrasaría al grupo.

Me intento mostrar sereno y enérgico, para que Severus no se de cuenta de nada, ya que seguro que me obliga a quedarme, y partimos a la aventura.

El ingrediente, según me cuenta Jeff, se encuentra en un pequeño valle, situado en el claro de un bosque. En la expedición de ayer encontraron el bosque tras varias horas de búsqueda pero, como ya estaba oscureciendo y el lugar estaba plagado de animales extraños, decidieron dejarlo para hoy.

Como ya sabemos donde se encuentra el sitio al que nos dirigimos, llegamos tras media hora caminando por unos lugares llenos de vegetación, en algunos imposible distinguir el camino.

La entrada del bosque es estrecha y repleta de árboles. El bosque está lleno de plantas, por lo que se hace muy difícil atravesarlo, además de los ruidos extraños que se oyen en su interior.

-Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes fuera Harry. No sabemos lo que puede encontrarse hay dentro.

-Severus, no me va a pasar nada. Si veo que el interior es demasiado peligroso, yo mismo abandonaré. Nunca le haría daño a mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

Tras varios minutos discutiendo, por fin conseguimos entrar en el bosque. Severus va detrás mía refunfuñando por lo bajo. Jeff se encuentra a la cabeza del grupo,y lleva la varita en la mano para iluminar el camino, ya que la claridad es escasa, ya que las copas de los árboles impiden que pase demasiada luz. Por ese mismo motivo tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que empiece a oscurecer, ya que no se vería absolutamente nada.

-Tened cuidado con las raíces que sobresalen, podéis caeros.-Dice Jeff.

Severus me agarra del brazo y me conduce por la senda sin dejar de sujetarme. Tengo ganas de decirle que me suelte, ya que no estoy inválido, pero no tengo ganas de discutir con él de nuevo, así que le sigo la corriente.

Tras unas tres horas caminado y después de perdernos varias veces, por fin llegamos al valle. Allí Jeff, Draco y Sev comienzan a examinar el terreno, mientras Ginny observa las flores. Yo me siento en el suelo porque no puedo con mi cuerpo. De pronto, a mi lado aparece una especie de conejo blanco, que se me acerca y me mira. Yo lo intento acariciar, pero sale corriendo. Me he quedado prendado con el conejito,por lo que salgo corriendo detrás suyo, sin hacer demasiado ruido para que nadie me detenga, hasta que diez minutos después lo pierdo de vista. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que no se donde estoy, me he perdido. Llamo a gritos desesperadamente a los chicos, pero ninguno viene en mi búsqueda.

Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar cuando, frente a mí, aparece un gran lobo que se lanza a atacarme. Salgo corriendo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, con el lobo tras mis talones, pero él es más veloz que yo, que además he puesto unos cuantos kilos, por lo que pronto me da alcance y me muerde en la pierna. Comienzo a llorar, y veo pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos. No puede ser, ahora que verdaderamente iba a comenzar a ser feliz,que iba a formar una familia con Severus, mi vida se va a terminar repentinamente. ¿Qué va a ser de Severus y Ginny que me han dejado claro que no pueden vivir sin mí? ¿Qué va a ser de Draco,que comenzaba a tener una especie de amigo verdadero? ¿Qué va ser de los Weasley, mi familia? ¿Qué va a pasar con Sara y Jeff, a los que les prometí un nieto? Seguro que ella no soporta otra pérdida semejante a la que sufrió hace años. Y todo por mi culpa, por no hacer caso de los consejos de Severus, que solo querían mantenerme a salvo, a mí y a su hijo. Ahora nunca lo conocerá por mi culpa. Solo espero que todo esto pase pronto, y encontrarme en el más allá con mis padres, Sirius, Remus...

¡PUM! Se oye un disparo de repente, y yo noto como el animal deja de hacer presión en mi pierna.¡PUM! Otro disparo. Entonces noto como alguien se acerca a gran velocidad hacia mí y me impulsa para ayudarme a levantarme. En cuanto apoyo la pierna en el suelo vuelvo a caer, pero la persona que me está sujetando impide que toque el suelo. Me apoyo en su brazo y lo miro a la cara. Es un señor con el pelo largo y blanco, recogido en una coleta. Viste una camisa de cuadros. Y entre sus manos se encuentra un rifle.

-Uf, ha faltado poco para que esa bestia se diera un festín con tu carne. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Es qué estás loco?

-No estoy solo. Venía con cuatro personas a buscar un...-me detengo instantáneamente. He estado a punto de decir un ingrediente para una poción, y estoy seguro de que este señor es completamente muggle,-...unas flores, pero he comenzado a perseguir a un conejo y me he desorientado.

Me mira como si pensara que soy tonto o estoy loco. Después comienza a reírse.

-Vamos a mi casa. Te voy a curar esa pierna.

Nos encaminamos hacia una pequeña cabaña situada en un escondido claro en el bosque. Camino apoyándome en el cazador, ya que no puedo sostenerme en pie debido a la pierna. Cuando entramos en la cabaña, la observo profundamente. Es muy pequeña y con pocos muebles(solo una cómoda, una cama y un pequeño armario) y al lado hay un pequeño lago, con agua transparente. Parece que el cazador vive completamente solo.

Me siento en una silla y pongo la pierna en alto. Acto seguido, el hombre me desgarra la parte baja del pantalón y por fin consigo ver mi herida, una gran mordedura en el tobillo. El cazador vierte una sustancia sobre mi herida, y a mí se me saltan algunas lágrimas, debido al escozor que me produce.

-Tranquilo, solo será un momento.-Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, señor...

-Llámame John. No iba a permitir que esa bestia te devorara. La verdadera suerte ha sido que pasara por allí en ese momento.-El cazador tiene una voz realmente grave.-Bueno, esto ya está listo.

Genial, debo salir a buscar a mis amigos y mi novio, seguro que están preocupadísimos. Muchas gracias por curarme, encantado de conocerle John.

Me pongo en pie con mucho trabajo y me dispongo a salir por la puerta, pero, de repente, el cuerpo de John se interpone en mi camino, por lo que acabo chocando con él y casi tirado en el suelo.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Tu pierna está fatal, por lo que en un caso de emergencia no podrás salir corriendo. Estás realmente loco si piensas que te voy a dejar salir de aquí,así, por las buenas, después del suceso de hace un rato. Comeremos y saldré a buscar a esos amiguitos tuyos.

Me pone un plato de carne lleno delante mía. Yo empiezo a devorar como si llevara meses sin probar bocado, a pesar del desayuno que me he comido por la mañana. Decido informarme un poco de la vida de mi rescatador.

-Bueno, y ¿vives aquí solo?

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad, nunca me ha gustado la multitud de gente, por eso decidí venirme a vivir aquí, donde no tengo que tratar con nadie. Vivo de lo que recojo, peso y cazo, y no necesito de nadie más. Y Seguiré aquí hasta que me muera.¿y tu qué?

-Yo estaba de vacaciones con mis dos amigos, mi novio y un matrimonio que conocimos aquí. Decidimos pasear un rato por este bosque y buscar algunas plantas, cuando me perdí, y sucedió todo lo que ya sabes.

Él me mira de una manera un tanto extraña, pero no consigo descifrar lo que está pensando. Durante el resto del almuerzo no hablamos demasiado y, tras terminar, él se marcha a buscar a Sev y el resto.

Tras dos horas de espera aburridas, ya que en la cabaña o había nada que hacer, por fin escucho pasos. Me asomo por la ventana y veo a John acercarse con mis amigos. Abro la puerta y me comienzo a acercar a ellos, cuando Severus se lanza hacia mí corriendo a abrazarme y besarme. Acto seguido comienza a regañarme y gritarme.

-¡Pero como se te ocurre irte solo y sin avisar!¡Y si te hubiera pasado algo! ¡¿Y se puede saber que diablos te ha pasado en la pierna?!

Sigue así varios minutos, pero yo ya he dejado de escucharlo, ya que veo como Jeff trae un pequeño frasco en sus manos, el ingrediente que faltaba.¡Por fin podremos hacer la poción!

-¡Y para colmo ni me escuchas cuando te hablo! ¡Harry!

-Que sí cariño, que no lo haré más.

Veo como intenta calmarse para no comenzar a sermonearme de nuevo. Cuando se entera de la historia de mi pierna noto como está a punto de sucumbir y matarme allí mismo, pero logra contenerse y me deja apoyarme en su brazo para que pueda caminar.

-Adiós, encantado de conocerlo John.

-Hasta otra Harry.-Lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

-Bueno, todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter, ¿no?

-Así que,¿es un mago? Caramba, nunca lo hubiera dicho, parece usted tan... muggle.

-Quizá ya me he acostumbrado tanto a vivir entre ellos, que me resulta raro la vida como mago. Prefiero vivir aquí al estilo muggle, alejado del mundo. Bueno, y aveces rescatando a muchachos en apuros.-Me guiña un ojo, y yo me marcho de allí con una sonrisa en la cara, muy agradecido con John y entendiendo por fin el motivo de su extraña mirada, está claro que no se ha tragado lo de las flores.

Ya en casa por la noche, Severus me relata lo que sucedió después de que me fuera. Ambos estamos tumbados en el sofá del salón, yo entre las piernas de él, y Ginny y Draco ya se han ido a dormir (o lo que sea que está haciendo allí arriba). Severus me relata como lograron encontrar el ingrediente debajo de algunas piedras, y al girarse para comentar su éxito con el grupo, se percataron de que yo ya no estaba. Tras varias horas buscando bastante desesperados, se encontraron con John, que les dijo que estaba en su casa.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así,por favor. Creí que te había perdido para siempre.

-Jamás. Yo también me arrepiento bastante. No solo puse en peligro mi vida, sino la de mi bebé, nuestro bebé. Si le hubiera pasado algo nunca me lo habría perdonado.

Varias lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas y Severus las limpia cuidadosamente.

-Es que, he sido tan imbécil. Podría haber muerto. En lo único que podía pensar es en ti, que no ibas a poder conocer a tu hijo, y en Sara y Jeff, que iban a perder su oportunidad de ser "abuelos", la oportunidad que yo les había regalado.

-Harry, todos cometemos errores. Lamento haberte gritado tanto antes, pero compréndeme, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti.

Me comienza dar un beso suave, a la vez que levanta mi camiseta y comienza a acariciarme la barriga, ahora más prominente que al principio.

-Aún no me creo que esto esté pasando, que estemos juntos tú y yo y que vayamos a formar una familia. Que aquí dentro se encuentre un hijo mío.

-Sí, para mi también es difícil de creer, pero es así Sev. Ahora si puedo decir que soy plenamente feliz.

Continuamos el beso que se vuelve cada vez más apasionado. Cuando sentimos que nuestras ansias por arrancarnos la ropa son demasiado grandes, nos encaminados escaleras arriba muy pegados y sin separar nuestros labios, ya que si nos quedamos en el salón puede ser que bajen Draco o Ginny.

En cuanto entramos en la habitación, Severus me lanza en la cama y se sube encima mía, con cuidado para no aplastarme ni la barriga ni la pierna herida. Esto es el comienzo de una gran noche para los dos, creo que la mejor que hemos pasado hasta ahora. Cuando terminamos y caemos rendidos, completamente saciados, Severus me abra por la espalda y nos dormimos en esa postura, con la mano de él aún puesta sobre mi barriga. En ese momento noto como nuestro bebé también es feliz, por el gran cariño y amor que se tienen sus dos padres.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que volvamos y me incorpore a Hogwarts. Estudiaremos cómo realizar la poción y lo que hacer con ella cuando lleguemos a casa.

Nos acabamos de levantar cuando Severus suelta esto. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, pero antes de marcharme tengo que aclarar un asunto.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Jeff y Sara? Les prometí un nieto, no podemos marcharnos sin ellos.

-Harry, debemos irnos ya. Cuando nazca el bebé volveremos para que lo conozcan y vendremos algunas veces al año.-Lo miro con tristeza. Pensaba que iban a venir con nosotros. Ya les he cogido cariño.-Harry, compréndelo, no podemos llevárnoslos. ¿Dónde se quedarían? Yo solo tengo una habitación en Hogwarts, y tú un piso compartido con Ginny, es imposible alojarlos en ninguna parte.

-Bueno, pero nos compraremos una casa en un futuro cercano y ellos podrán quedarse allí.- Veo como abre la boca para responderme, así que le corto.- Además, mientras que terminamos la poción y realizamos la compra, podrían hospedarse en otro lugar, como la casa de los Weasley. ¿Verdad, Ginny?-Me dirijo a mi amiga, que acaba de entrar seguida de Draco.

-Sí. Jeff y Sara son muy agradables y simpáticos. Además, a mamá y papá les encantará tener compañía, están un poco solos desde que nos marchamos todos de allí.

-Lo ves, todo son ventajas. Jeff y Sara estarán felices porque podrán estar cerca de su nieto y Molly y Arthur por poder hablar con alguien.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero antes tendremos que hablar con ellos,¿no crees?

Me acerco corriendo a él y lo abrazo, dando pequeños saltitos.-¡Sí! ¡Es genial, seguro que aceptan!

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de la pareja, mis amigos riéndose de mí debido a mi emoción. Cuando llegamos, abro la puerta sin llamar siquiera, algo que en otro momento hubiera considerado de mala educación. Sara, que se dirigía a la mesa con un plato en la mano, se queda quieta y nos mira sorprendida. Yo no le doy tiempo a reaccionar: "¡Sara!¡Sara!", le grito mientras la abrazo.

Jeff, que estaba bajando la escalera en ese mismo momento, se detiene y me observa boquiabierto.

-¿Que ocurre, querido?-Pregunta Sara, aún un poco asustada por la repentina aparición.

-Nos tenemos que marchar ya.-El matrimonio muestra un poco de tristeza en el rostro.-Pero Severus y yo hemos estado hablando y os podéis venir con nosotros. Ahora mismo no tenemos casa, pero en un futuro cercano la compraremos. Mientras os podéis quedar en casa de Molly y Arthur, los padres de Ginny.

Jeff y Sara se miran a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y Jeff, terminando de bajar las escaleras, comienza a hablar.

-Eso suena genial, pero no queremos ser una molestia. Ya sabíamos que algún día, tarde o temprano, tendríais que marcharos. Quizá la culpa ha sido nuestra por creer en falsas ilusiones, pensar que os quedaríais aquí. Podéis marcharos sin preocuparos por nosotros, podemos vivir igual que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

-De eso nada, os prometí un nieto y os lo voy a dar. ¡Vais a venir con nosotros queráis o no! ¡No se hable más!

Nos aparecemos en La Madriguera por la tarde, tras hacer el equipaje. Jeff y Sara no vienen con nosotros, los vamos a recoger mañana, tras hablar con Molly y Arthur, y así les damos algo de tiempo para despedirse del que durante tantos años ha sido su hogar. Molly nos está esperando en la puerta, ya que le habíamos avisado de nuestra llegada. En cuanto me ve, me abraza y me mira de arriba abajo.

-Harry,¿has comido mucho durante tu viaje? No sé, siempre has sido muy delgado y ahora te veo más gordo.

-Molly, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Pasemos y sentémonos.

Dentro se encuentra Arthur, sentado leyendo el periódico. Levanta la cabeza por un momento y nos saluda con una sonrisa. Acto seguido vuelve a sumergirse en el papel. Su mujer nos trae una bandeja repleta de té y pastas, que nosotros agradecemos levemente. Me empiezo a preocupar, ya que no sé el modo en que le voy a contar a Molly lo de mi embarazo, ni sé cómo se va a tomar la identidad del otro padre. Severus y Molly tienen una relación de desconocidos, se respetan pero apenas se hablan, de hecho solo se han saludado con un pequeño "hola", al igual que Draco.

-Bueno, cuenta, ¿qué tal esas vacaciones?

-Geniales, pero tengo que contar algo antes de relatar mi viaje.-Me empiezan a sudar las manos y el corazón me empieza a latir más deprisa. Molly me observa con curiosidad, esperando enterarse de la noticia que, debido a mi nerviosismo, debía ser importante. Severus comienza a ponerse tenso a mi lado.-Verás, he cogido algo de peso porque...estoy embarazado.

Un pesado silencio me envuelve. Molly me mira boquiabierta y Arthur levanta la mirada del periódico y me mira fijamente. Tras varios segundos, que se hacen infinitos, ambos se reponen de la sorpresa inicial y se muestran emocionados.

-¡Un bebé!¡Estás esperando un bebé!¡Eso es genial!

-Enhorabuena Harry.-Arthur me da una palmada en el hombro y me sonríe. Seguidamente, se dirige hacia Draco y le da otra palmada. Molly se acerca y le abraza. Al principio me extraño un poco, pero después comprendo lo que esta ocurriendo: han pensado automáticamente que el padre de mi hijo es el rubio.

-Perdón, creo que os estáis confundiendo, Draco no es el otro padre.

-Entonces,¿quién es? Uno de esos muchachos de la isla, ¿verdad? Siempre he oído que son muy atractivos y que todos caen a sus pies. ¿Os vais a casar?¿O vas a cuidar tú solo al bebé? No estarás solo, aquí estamos nosotros contigo, para lo que haga falta.

-¡Claro que no voy a estar solo, pero eso es porque el padre del bebé está en esta misma habitación!

Noto que al principio se muestran un poco confundidos, pero después reparan en la presencia de Severus, y ambos rostros cambian de incomprensión a rabia y enojo.

-¡Tú!¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre abusar de un pobre chico?!

-¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba de ti Snape!

-¡Yo no he abusado de nadie!

Los gritos e insultos continuaron durante un rato, hasta que Arthur y Severus llegaron a las manos, momento en el que llegaron Ron y Hermione que ayudan a separarlos.

-¡Pero se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí!-Pregunta mi amiga

-¡Pues que este sinvergüenza ha abusado de Harry!¡Harry está esperando un hijo suyo!-Contesta Molly completamente fuera de sí. Arthur respira con dificultad y tiene la vena del cuello hinchada, como un retrato de mi tío Vernon.

-Caramba, ¡eso es genial!

-Sí, ¡felicidades Harry! Nuestros hijos podrán ser amigos-responde mi amigo pelirrojo.

-Un momento,¿ustedes sabían todo esto?¿Y no se dignaron a contárnoslo?

-No sé, pensé que ya lo sabrían, mamá.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabíamos, si no jamás habríamos permitido esta locura!

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!-Todos giran sus cabezas para mirarme y se hace el silencio.-¡Severus y yo estamos saliendo juntos, y nos casaremos cuando destruyamos el hechizo que lo mantiene unido a Malfoy! ¡Me da igual lo que piensen, y si les parece bien o mal. Ya he permitido que la gente tome demasiadas decisiones por mí y ahora quiero ser yo quien lleve las riendas de mi vida. Amo a Severus, y estoy esperando un hijo suyo, y esto es una realidad que no van a poder cambiar por mucho que griten e insulten!-Las lágrimas resbalan de mi rostro y Severus corre a abrazarme, dirigiendo miradas de reproche al matrimonio Weasley. Apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho y sigo llorando, hasta lograr calmarme un poco, momento en el que decido irme, a pesar de las llamadas de súplica de todos.

Aparezco en el piso que comparto con Ginny, donde Max se lanza enseguida y me babea toda la pierna. Yo lo acaricio y él percibe mi tristeza, por lo que apoya su cabeza en mis piernas y me consuela en silencio. Tras un largo rato, Ginny entra por la puerta y comienza a hablarme, aunque yo apenas la escucho.

-Mamá dice que lo siente mucho, que quizás se ha equivocado. Me ha pedido que te diga que quiere hablar contigo y solucionar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Me he tomado la libertad de preguntarle lo de Sara y Jeff, ha aceptado, por lo que espero que el plan de ir a buscarlos mañana siga en pie.

Suelta un suspiro y se acerca a mi lado. Me da un abrazo y así permanecemos durante varios minutos, hasta que decido ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme la cabeza, después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en el día.

Me aparezco en el primer lugar que se me pasa por la cabeza, casi sin pensar. En cuanto aterrizo en Hogsmeade atravieso las puertas de los terrenos del castillo y me encamino al lago, donde hay una figura negra sentada. Severus me mira cuando me siento a su lado, pero rápidamente su mirada vuelve hacia el agua.

-¿Y si los Weasley tienen razón? ¿Y si tú te mereces a una persona mucho mejor que yo y le estoy quitando a alguien la oportunidad de estar contigo? Quizá debería haberle dejado la vía libre a ese tal Erick. Era mucho más joven y guapo que yo

-Ni hablar, jamás se te ocurra volver a mencionar eso, ¿entiendes? Puede que Erick fuera mas joven, pero eso te he dejado claro más de una vez que no me importa. Dicen que cada persona tiene su alma gemela en algún lugar del mundo, pero nadie ha dicho que esa persona tenga que ser de tu misma edad o país. Tú eres la mía, por eso la edad no es importante. Y además dices que Erick era más guapo que tú. Discrepo, para mí, tú eres mucho más atractivo que él. Él solo era físico, tú aparte de esos maravillosos ojos negros que tienes en los que me encanta verme reflejado, tienes otras cualidades, como inteligencia y un gran corazón, que vela siempre por el bienestar de los demás, aunque lo intentes ocultar bajo una coraza. Y podría seguir enumerando virtudes tuyas durante varias horas, y seguro que superan a la lista de tus defectos. Por eso no digas jamás que no te merezco, cuando soy yo el que tal vez no merece estar contigo.

En ese momento Severus hace algo que me sorprende, rompe a llorar y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo. Creo que es la primera vez que derriba su muro protector delante mía.

-Es que me he agobiado porque aquellos que tu consideras como de tu familia me estaban insultando y diciendo que yo soy una mala influencia para ti. Se supone que ellos quieren que te suceda lo mejor, por eso me he empezado a replantear si es verdad todo lo que dicen.

-Por supuesto que no es verdad, y tendrán que aceptarlo si quieren que permanezca a su lado. Si no aceptan a mi pareja y padre de mis hijos, no me aceptan tampoco a mí. Pero parece que Molly y Arthur han reflexionado. Ginny me ha dicho que quieren hablar conmigo y solucionar las cosas. También me han dicho que han aceptado lo de Jeff y Sara, por lo que mañana iremos a recogerles y hablaremos con los Weasley. Ahora no tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas suficientes para ello. ¿Me dejas quedarme a dormir en tu habitación?

-Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntarlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-Lo siento, creo que nos precipitamos un poco ayer y no pensamos antes de hablar.

Molly y Arthur me miran tristemente a los ojos. Acabo de entrar por la puerta de La Madriguera, dispuesto a escuchar sus disculpas y a razonar con ellos. Solo les pienso dar una oportunidad, si vuelve a insultar a Severus o me hacen sentir mal de nuevo, se pueden ir despidiendo de mí para el resto de sus vidas.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora creo que debemos de aclarar unos cuantos puntos. Sé lo que vais a decirme y no me importa ni la edad de Severus ni que él haya sido un mortífago ni nada de eso. Todos cometemos errores, y nadie merece que esos errores se les recuerden de por vida. Sí, él fue un seguidor de Voldemort, pero después se arrepintió y se unió a nuestro bando, poniendo su vida en peligro demasiadas veces, la mayoría para ayudarme a lograr mi misión y evitar mi muerte, así que prácticamente le debo la vida.

-Harry, cariño, todo lo que has dicho es muy bonito, pero no sé, solo no me parece bien. Aparte de la diferencia de edad, hasta hace poco le odiabas y, ¿ahora vas a tener un bebé con él?

-Molly, tienes razón al decir que antes odiaba a Severus, pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo. Cuando me enteré de que en realidad estaba protegiéndome, ese sentimiento cambió y se transformó en gratitud, hasta que finalmente, se convirtió en amor, un amor puro y verdadero. Y quizá este bebé haya sido un accidente y un poco precipitado, pero eso no implica que sea menos querido, todo lo contrario. Ambos estamos esperando su llegada con impaciencia y me encantaría compartir este sentimiento con vosotros, que siempre habéis actuado como mis padres, pero si continuáis insultando o mirando mal a mi pareja, me temo que no va a poder ser.

-Bueno, solo déjanos un poco de tiempo para adaptarnos. Prometemos que la próxima vez que veamos a Snape no le diremos nada fuera de lugar. Es más, dile que puede venir a cenar esta noche, vamos a preparar una gran cena de bienvenida para los señores que se hospedarán aquí, ahora no recuerdo sus nombres.

-Sara y Jeff, os caerán muy bien, son muy simpáticos y sociables.-Comienzo a relatarles todo lo que hicimos en la isla, empezando por cómo conocí a Jeff y Sara y terminando por Malfoy y los anillos de enlace que lo atan a Severus.

-¡Os ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta! Ese Malfoy no puede salirse con la suya.

-Sí, si necesitáis algo del ministerio podéis pedírmelo. Aunque esté jubilado todavía tengo mis contactos por allí y personas que me deben favores. Conseguiremos anular ese enlace cueste lo que cueste.

Volví a Hogwarts de mejor humor, incluso tarareando una canción. Por el pasillo me encontré a Mcgonagall que me felicitó por mi embarazo.

-¡Enhorabuena! Ya me lo ha contado todo Severus. Estas radiante, y me alegro de que por fin mi compañero tenga algo por lo que levantarse feliz en las mañanas, alguien a quien amar.

Tras varios minutos de conversación consigo abandonar a mi ex-profesora y bajar a las mazmorras, donde me dirijo directamente a la puerta del despacho de mi amado. Llamo, pero, como no responde nadie, entro directamente. No veo a Severus por ninguna parte, así que comienzo a buscarlo por toda la estancia.

-¡Sev! ¡Sev, ¿dónde estas?!

Tras buscar en su habitación y en el baño vuelvo al despacho. En el momento que pienso entrar en la sala cerrada con llave, noto unos brazos rodeándome la cintura. Unos labios se posan en mi oreja y me susurran con voz calmada: "¿me llamabas?". Se me erizan los bellos al oír esa voz grave en mi oído. Solo hay una persona capaz de provocar todas esas sensaciones en mí, Severus. Sus labios me rozan el cuello y yo abro los mios para dejar escapar un sonido de placer. Él me arrastra hasta el sofá que está junto a la puerta y yo me dejo caer, seguido por mi amado, que se apoya encima con cuidado de no aplastarme la barriga. Abre con cuidado mi camisa, a la vez que sus labios se depositan en los mios y nuestras lenguas se unen, comenzando una danza lenta y suave. Sus dedos empiezan a jugar con mis pezones y, al poco tiempo, son sustituidos por su lengua, que recorre un un largo camino hacia mi ombligo, donde se detiene mientras sus manos se dirigen al botón de mis vaqueros. Yo no puedo resistirme más, así que intento desabrochar su camisa, sin éxito ninguno, ya que mi barriga a penas me permite moverme. Él suelta una pequeña risita divertida cerca de mi bragueta, lo que sube aún más mi temperatura, y se quita él mismo la ropa. Alargo mis manos para tocar su pecho y mi amante corre a terminar lo que comenzó. Lentamente, comienza a bajar mis pantalones y ropa interior, y roza su lengua con la punta de mi miembro, que comienza a gotear instantáneamente. Empieza a lamer en toda su extensión, hasta que estoy a punto de venirme, momento en el que le ordeno que pare y él entiende mi petición. Dilata un poco mi entrada con sus dedos y, poco a poco, comienza a introducirse en mi interior, que lo acoge desesperadamente. Sus embestidas, que al principio eran suaves, se tornan cada vez mas rápidas, hasta que alcanzamos un ritmo frenético, que ninguno de los dos quiere que termine, pero nos terminamos corriendo, los dos al mismo tiempo, y Severus cae sobre mi cuerpo, apartándose enseguida para no hacerme daño. Descansamos un rato abrazados, hasta que recordamos que teníamos que recoger a Sara y Jeff, momento en el que nos soltamos y comenzamos a vestirnos. En ese momento recuerdo la puerta bajo llave y le pregunto a Severus de qué se trata.

-Es solo mi laboratorio de pociones. Lo tengo cerrado con llave para que no pueda entrar alguien y tener un accidente o hacerse daño.

-Alguien como, por ejemplo, yo.

-Sí, alguien como tú. Aún recuerdo las clases de pociones,tienes que reconocer que esa habilidad nunca se te ha dado bien.

-Quizá, aunque quizá fuera también por el profesor que tuve, que no me ofrecía ningún apoyo.-Veo como su semblante se entristece.-Aunque ahora amo a ese profesor de pociones.

Él me sonríe y me besa. Acto seguido nos dirigimos a la chimenea, cogemos un puñado de polvos flu que arrojamos al fuego y nos aparecemos en la casa de la playa en la que nos alojamos durante la búsqueda de ingredientes. Tras una pequeña caminata, para mí el doble de larga debido a los dolores de espalda, llegamos a casa de Jeff y Sara, que nos están esperando con equipaje listo.

-¿Ya estáis preparados? Genial, ahora conoceréis a los Weasley, veréis que son geniales.

Partimos desde su casa hacia La Madriguera, donde Molly y Arthur están esperando junto a la chimenea, con Hermione y Ron. Draco y Ginny se encuentran ya sentados en la mesa. Corro a abrazar a mis amigos, aunque con Hermione me cuesta un poco, debido a las barrigas de ambos. Tras el saludo inicial, procedo a las presentaciones.

-Jeff, Sara, ellos son Molly y Arthur, os acogerán hasta que nos compremos una casa. Estos dos son Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos desde que entré en Hogwarts y también están esperando un hijo, como podéis ver. A Ginny y Draco ya los conocéis.

-Jeff, Sara, encantada de conoceros. Venid conmigo, os mostraré la casa y la habitación en la que os hospedaréis.

Mientras que Molly sube a enseñar la casa al matrimonio, Severus y yo nos sentamos junto al resto de ocupantes de la casa. Conversamos un poco de temas triviales y Hermione y yo compartimos dolencias y efectos de nuestros respectivos embarazos, hasta que comenzamos a hablar del asunto que más nos preocupa en este instante.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con lo del enlace?-Pregunta mi amigo pelirrojo

-De momento, Severus va a comenzar a preparar la poción esta misma tarde y cuando esté lista ya veremos lo que se puede hacer. Tal vez, si Malfoy tiene que tomarla, Draco pueda suministrársela.

-Sin problema, haré lo que sea para que mi padre esta vez no se salga con la suya. Ya se ha salido con la suya demasiadas veces en esta vida, y no voy a permitir que esta vez arruine la existencia de mi padrino, aunque tenga que lanzarle un cruciatus para que ingiera la poción.

Su mirada era de determinación y todos los que estamos presentes en la sala nos damos cuenta de que en realidad sería capaz de hacerlo. Parece que tiene años de rencores acumulados contra su padre y ahora están saliendo todos a la luz. Cuando por fin bajan Molly, Jeff y Sara, tras dejar el equipaje, decido marcharme con Ginny a nuestro piso para saludar a Max y abrir un rato la tienda. Severus también se va, pero al laboratorio de pociones, donde va a comenzar a preparar la poción con los ingredientes que tanto nos costó encontrar.

Tras pasar varios minutos jugando con mi perro, mi amiga y yo bajamos y abrimos la puerta del comercio. Pasa media hora hasta que por fin entra el primer cliente, que para nuestra sorpresa no es otro sino Lucius Malfoy. Mi primera reacción es dirigirme hacia él y expulsarlo del establecimiento, pero Ginny me detiene rápidamente, ya que se supone que yo no sé nada del hechizo de enlace y él seguramente no conoce mi relación con Severus.

Mi suposición es errónea. Erick también conoce a Lucius y por mi negativa a mantener una relación con él, aún conociendo la historia del enlace que une a Sev y el rubio, se lo ha contado todo, así que ahora ya sabe que estamos preparando una poción contra él.

-Creéis que sois muy listos, Potter, pero jamás conseguiréis lo que os traéis entre manos. Ya veréis como no lo conseguís. Y yo que tu le diría todos tus secuaces que tuvieran cuidado conmigo, si no quieres que a esto-me da una palmada en la barriga-le pase nada.

Cuando Ginny va a replicar contra él, ya se ha marchado. Las lágrimas se escapan instantáneamente de mis ojos aunque intento retenerlas. Mi amiga me consuela abrazándome y yo sigo llorando en su hombro.

-Lo mejor es que le cuentes todo a Severus, debe saberlo.

-Pero ¿y si lo que hago es preocuparlo más?¿Y si Draco o él deciden tomar una medida desesperada? Yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos cometa una locura, Ginny.

-Estoy segura de que Severus jamás cometería una locura de ese tipo, igual que también estoy segura de que no permitiría que su ahijado cometiera algún acto del que se arrepintiera después. Por favor, díselo, hazlo por mí, por tu mejor amiga.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy de pie ante las puertas de Hogwarts. Entro en el castillo y me dirijo a la mazmorras, donde entro en el despacho de mi amado. La puerta del laboratorio de pociones está entreabierta. Llamo con suavidad, apenas sin hacer ruido. Cuando estoy a punto de repetir la acción temiendo que Severus no me haya escuchado, la puerta se abre y aparece él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿no tendrías que estar en la tienda?-Noto su semblante lleno de preocupación, ya que le había dicho que no vendría hasta la noche.

-Sí, es solo que Malfoy...Malfoy...-sin poder evitarlo rompo a llorar y él me abraza contra su pecho. Le narro la visita de Lucius a la tienda y él se muestra un poco preocupado a la vez que enfadado.

-Maldito Erick. Tendrías que haberme permitido matarlo cuando pude.

-Solo prométeme que no cometerás ninguna locura.

-Por supuesto, jamás descenderé a su nivel. Esto lo vamos a arreglar con el libro de Draco, pero se solucionará todo, y como ese Malfoy se atreva a tocarte a ti o a mi hijo, me temo que tendré que romper la promesa.

Una semana después por fin la poción está lista. No hemos vuelto a tener noticia de Malfoy, ni siquiera Draco, que no ha vuelto a pasar por su casa, ahora se queda en nuestro piso. Jeff y Sara han congeniado muy bien con Arthur y Molly, tanto que ya conocen unos sobre otros más que los propios hijos del matrimonio. Severus por fin ha conseguido averiguar lo que hay que hacer con el brebaje. Lo tienen que tomar él y Malfoy, y a continuación recitar ambos un complicado hechizo. Tienen que haber al menos dos testigos. Yo me he ofrecido voluntario, pero Severus a discrepado, ya que teme que me ocurra algo, aunque yo no desisto de intentar convencerlo. Aún no sabemos como vamos a hacer para que Lucius colabore en todo esto, pero si no quiere participar voluntariamente, le obligaremos, aunque sea con un imperius. Lo intentaremos a partir de mañana.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-¡Voy a ir, me da igual lo que digas!¡Yo también formo parte de esto, tengo derecho a poder participar!-Llevo varios días discutiendo con Severus y aún no logro convencerlo de que me deje ir a buscar a Malfoy con él. Ya hace dos días que terminó la poción y junto con Draco está planeando el ataque. Esta vez estoy montando el espectáculo en La Madriguera, donde se encuentran el matrimonio Weasley, Jeff, Sara, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco.

-¡¿Nadie piensa apoyarme?!

-Harry, creo que Severus tiene razón. En tu estado es mejor que permanezcas aquí, a salvo,¿o es que quieres que tu hijo quede expuesto a algún peligro?-Es Sara la que habla, con voz firme y calmada.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que le pase nada, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, sin poder ayudar.-Lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mi rostro y Severus me abraza con cariño.

-No hago esto para fastidiarte Harry, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestro bebé.-Mi amado me mira fijamente y me pierdo en sus ojos que me observan con amor pero a la vez con algo de preocupación y tristeza. Sé que no le gusta decirme que no, que lo único que quiere ver es una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara y ahora mismo no lo está consiguiendo.

-¿Sabes lo que podemos hacer?-Molly se dirige a mí.-Puedes dejar de pensar un rato en pociones y planes e ir a San Mungo para que te digan el sexo del bebé. Sara y yo podemos ir contigo.-Me muestro un poco reticente ante esta idea.-Vamos, no sé de que color hacerle la ropita, hazlo por mí, por nosotras. Además, seguro que a ti también te pica la curiosidad.

Al final logran convencerme, por lo que esa misma tarde nos encaminamos hacia el hospital. Algunas personas me reconocen y se quedan mirándome, especialmente la barriga. Ya me estoy imaginando los titulares de la revista Corazón de Bruja: "El salvador del Mundo Mágico reaparece en escena embarazado" "¿Quién será el padre de la criatura?" "Información exclusiva sobre la paternidad del bebé." Yo no pienso ofrecer ninguna entrevista, así que lo tendrán que averiguar todo por sus medios. Lo malo es que estas revistas cuando no saben algo se lo inventan, así que temo que adjudiquen la paternidad de mi bebé a cualquier imbécil que se ofrezca voluntario, o aún peor, que se enteren de la verdadera identidad del padre y se dediquen a publicar historias completamente inventadas sobre Severus. Eso sí que no lo soportaría.

-¡Harry Potter!-La enfermera me llama desde la puerta. Ahora todos los que no me había reconocido levantan sus miradas al oír mi nombre. Entro en la consulta con decenas de susurros a mis espaldas, a los que trato de no prestar atención. Molly y Sara también entran conmigo.

-Encantado de conocerle, Harry. ¿Cómo va el embarazo? ¿Alguna molestia fuera de lo normal?

-No, solo dolor de espalda y cansancio en general, pero eso me imagino que es común.

-Sí, bastante frecuente. Túmbese en la camilla, voy a proceder a analizar el sexo del bebé.

-Me tiendo en la camilla y el doctor se acerca a mí con su varita. Realiza varios hechizos sobre mi barriga y de repente aparece una imagen sobre una pequeña pantalla.

-¿Ese es mi bebé?

-Sí, es una niña.-Molly y Sara me agarran las manos a la vez que miran el monitor con los ojos aguados.-Además, es una niña bastante sana. Creo que no va a tener ningún problema durante lo que le resta de embarazo, sin embargo, en caso contrario, no dude en acudir a la hora que sea. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Puedo llevarme una foto para mostrársela a su otro padre?

-Por supuesto.-Con otro movimiento de varita la imagen reflejada en la pantalla aparece en un papel.-Aquí tiene, solo, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? De médico a paciente, la respuesta no saldrá de aquí.

-Claro. Quiere saber quién es el padre, ¿verdad?-Él afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.-Es Severus Snape, no sé si lo conoce.

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Fue mi profesor! Aunque era el más odiado en la escuela, yo siempre lo admiré.

-Pues serías de los pocos.

-Siempre pensé que era un gran hombre , y creo que en eso no me equivocaba.-Le doy la razón y el doctor me sonríe.-Me parece genial que por fin haya conseguido encontrar a alguien que penetre bajo su coraza y logre encontrar su gran corazón. Tranquilo, nada de esto llegará a oídos de la prensa, por lo menos por mi parte. Entiendo que te pueda molestar que comiencen a circular falsos rumores sobre Snape.

Salimos del hospital, con la foto de mi hija guardada en el bolsillo. Molly tenía razón, he logrado olvidarme de Malfoy durante un rato. Ahora lo único que deseo es llegar a casa y mostrarle la imagen a Severus, compartir mi felicidad con él.

-Podemos pasarnos a comprar al callejón Diagon. Tenemos que encontrar juguetes y útiles para cuando el bebé nazca.-Propone Molly. Acepto aunque no muy convencido.-Vamos,necesitas que te dé el aire.

Cuando llegamos, Sara y Molly me arrastran a una tienda de ropa de bebé en la que permanecemos una hora. Pagamos la gran cantidad de prendas que hemos elegido pero, antes de salir, comunico a ambas mi necesidad de ir al baño. Ellas me sujetan las bolsas y yo me dirijo al servicio. Tras varios minutos abandono la sala, pero justo en ese mismo instante alguien me apresa por la espalda, sujetándome las manos y tapándome la boca, evitando que pudiera gritar. Consigo girar un poco la cabeza y observo una melena plateada, consiguiendo identificar a mi opresor, Malfoy. Intento morder su mano, pero él me pega una patada y se desaparece, arrastrándome consigo.

Aparecemos en una habitación pequeña, de paredes lisas y sin ninguna ornamentación. Imagino que estamos en la mansión Malfoy. El rubio me suelta y me tira al suelo, procediendo rápidamente a registrar mis bolsillos, sacando mi varita y el sobre con la foto. Abre el sobre y se ríe al ver su contenido.

-Por favor, no le hagas nada a la foto. Tengo que enseñársela a Severus.-Él ríe más fuerte aún y la rompe por la mitad. Lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi rostro.

-Severus se casará conmigo y tú te marcharás del país con ese bastardo y no volverás jamás.-Me pongo de pie, lo más rápido que puedo con el peso adicional de mi cuerpo, y me lanzo a agredir al rubio. Malfoy me lanza un hechizo que me manda lejos y me hace caer al suelo.

-¡Severus jamás se casará contigo!¡Él no te quiere a ti, me ama a mí !

-Tal vez, por eso mismo no quiere que te pase nada, ni al bastardo que llevas en tu interior. Le propondré un reto que el aceptará casi sin pensarlo: te dejaré marchar junto con tu barriga a cambio de que se olvide de ti y se case conmigo. Sino acepta, temo que no saldrás vivo de aquí.

Por primera vez desde que llegué aquí comienzo a tener miedo. Sara y Molly ya se habrán dado cuenta de mi ausencia, por lo que Severus no puede tardar mucho en llegar. No creo que sea capaz de dejarme aquí tirado.

Mis suposiciones son acertadas, ya que al poco rato, mientras Malfoy está examinando mi varita, se oye un ruido en el exterior de la habitación. Lucius abre la puerta y lanza un grito hacia el exterior: "¡Estamos aquí Severus!" Acto seguido me pone en pie y me clava su varita en el cuello. En esta postura nos encuentran mi amado y Draco.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!

-Oh, vamos. No te pongas nervioso, Sev.-Veo como mi pareja intenta calmar sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, temiendo que me haga daño.-Y lo tuyo Draco, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Un hijo traicionando a su propio padre, una completa vergüenza.

-¡Quizá no te merezcas que nadie te apoye!-Severus sujeta a su ahijado del brazo para que éste no realice ningún movimiento.-Además, estoy defendiendo a mi padrino, que me ha querido siempre mucho más que tú.

-¿Eso piensas? Quizá también deba darte a ti una lección también. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo importante es que tu padrino será tu padrastro y tendrás un hermanito, ¿qué te parece?

-Que tienes una mente bastante creativa, ya que eso no va a ocurrir nunca. Mi padrino se casará y tendrá a ese hijo con Potter, por lo que ya puedes ir apartándote de ahí, si no quieres acabar mal parado.

-¿Sí? Creo que no voy a ser yo el que termine mal parado.-El rubio lanza una patada fuerte contra mi abdomen y en ese momento ocurren varias cosas de las que yo apenas soy consciente, ya que el golpe casi me ha llevado a perder el conocimiento. Severus se lanza ágilmente contra Lucius y dobla su brazo apartándolo de mi cuello,dirigiéndose el hechizo que Malfoy estaba conjurando hacia el techo. Draco arranca la varita de manos de su padre y le da un puñetazo en la cara, y Severus me abraza y me sujeta mientras yo estoy llorando de dolor, a la vez que Ron y otros aurores del ministerio apresan a Malfoy y lo retienen contra la pared.

-No os lo llevéis, tenemos que darle la poción.-Dice mi pareja.

-Ya están informados de todo. Vamos a proceder al comienzo del hechizo.-Severus alarga su brazo para darle la poción a Ron, que la introduce inmediatamente y a la fuerza en la boca de Malfoy. Acto seguido coloca un papel ante sus ojos.-Vas a pronunciar este hechizo y lo vas a hacer bien, si no quieres tener problemas.

-¡No pienso hacerlo y no me vais a obligar!¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme?Eso es ilegal.

-Lo es, pero esto no va salir de estas cuatro paredes, así que...-Le da una bofetada en el rostro y le comienza a salir sangre de la nariz.-¿Piensas actuar correctamente ahora o quieres que siga? Puedo llevarme así todo el día.

Tras varios golpes más logra convencerlo. Severus se toma la poción también y ambos pronuncian el hechizo. Automáticamente una luz les rodea y los anillos caen de la mano y el bolsillo de Malfoy.

-Creo que unos meses en Azkaban no te vendrían mal, por secuestro y amenazas.- Ron se marcha junto con los aurores, llevándose a Malfoy con ellos. Draco también se va, con el fin de comunicar mi rescate a los demás.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien,ha sido un día muy largo. Aún me duele la patada.-Severus me la caricia con suavidad. En ese momento me percato de la foto rota tirada en el suelo.-Por cierto, el médico me dijo el sexo del bebé.-Su mirada muestra curiosidad.-Es una niña, aquí está la foto.-La recompongo con la varita y Severus la mira durante varios minutos, antes de comenzar a llorar de felicidad. No puedo resistirme y acabo llorando con él.

-Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien. Por un momento llegué a pensar que te perdería para siempre. A ti y a nuestra hija.

-Eso jamás ocurrirá, permaneceremos juntos toda la eternidad, siempre juntos.


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo

Ya han transcurrido 15 años desde la historia de los enlaces y los anillos. Malfoy no sobrevivió demasiado tiempo en Azkaban, murió a los dos años de ingresar allí. Nadie organizó ni acudió a su entierro, falleció completamente solo.

Ginny y Draco, tras varias peleas y reconciliaciones, se casaron y ahora acaba de nacer su primer hijo, Julián, quien tiene solo dos meses. Dean se presentó un año después de su ruptura con la pelirroja intentando conquistarla de nuevo, pero mi amiga se negó rotundamente y, tras varias amenazas por su parte, no le hemos vuelto a ver.

En lo que a mí respecta, junto con Severus tengo tres hijas y un hijo en camino. Nuestra hija mayor, Selena, es el vivo retrato de mi esposo(nos casamos en cuanto nació Selena). Su cabello azabache y lacio hasta la espalda y sus ojos grandes y negros le han llevado a conseguir el título de "una de las brujas más guapas de su generación", según Corazón de Bruja. Ella suele hacer bromas respecto a este artículo, pero sé que en el fondo se siente orgullosa, ya que es un poco presumida, al igual que conozco la cantidad de pretendientes que la persiguen en Hogwarts, donde cursa su quinto año. Es una bruja muy poderosa y su asignatura favorita es pociones, donde es una alumna sobresaliente, al igual que su padre, además de estar en Slytherin.

Nuestra segunda hija, Lily, tiene el cabello pelirrojo como su abuela y los ojos verdes. Es una chica de once años que cursa su primer año en la escuela. Lily posee un carácter más parecido al mío, ya que aparte de ser Gryffindor, ha sido castigada varias veces por quebrantar normas, odia las pociones y ama Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Luna, nuestra tercera hija, tiene seis años y es la combinación perfecta de Severus y yo. Tiene el pelo negro y lacio y los ojos verdes esmeralda. Al contrario que con Selena y Lily (ambos discutíamos por averiguar la casa a la que asistirían), con Luna lo tenemos claro, será Ravenclaw. A su corta edad ya ha leído prácticamente todos los libros de nuestra biblioteca y tiene una inteligencia superior a la media, ya que mantiene conversaciones con nosotros que no he mantenido nunca con otro niño.

El hijo que viene en camino se llamará James, aunque me costó convencer a Severus. Todos bromeamos con que irá a Hufflepuff, así tendremos un hijo en cada casa. Todos excepto mi marido, que afirma que jamás un hijo suyo pisará esa casa.

Jeff murió hace tres años. Aunque fue un momento bastante triste, todos nos alegramos ahora, ya que pasó los últimos años de su vida completamente feliz, simplemente fue apagándose lentamente hasta que un día se durmió y ya no despertó más, sin sufrir dolor alguno. Sara cayó en una depresión pero entre todos logramos sacarla y ahora no hay quien la detenga, se pasa el día haciendo ropa para su futuro nieto, tanta que ya apenas me cabe en el armario.

Charlie, el eterno soltero, finalmente se casó con un auror turco que estaba investigando tráfico ilegal de dragones en Rumanía. Fue una noticia repentina e inesperada, pero todos fuimos a la boda con ilusión por verle feliz con alguien.

Ron y Hermione solo han tenido dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. La niña va al mismo curso que Selena y son buenas amigas. El más pequeño tiene seis años, la misma edad que Luna, pero apenas habla con ella, ya que mi hija solo lo llama estúpido e imbécil por no saber tantas cosas como ella(también tiene la arrogancia de los Ravenclaw).

Fred y George siguen siendo solteros y así seguirá siendo, al menos en un futuro próximo. Dicen que la vida es para vivirla al máximo, no para amarrarse a alguien, que prefieren ir de flor en flor.

Percy sigue trabajando en el ministerio , al igual que su hermano Bill sigue trabajando en Gringotts. Minerva sigue dirigiendo Hogwarts, aunque se está planteando dejar el cargo, afirmando que ya ha trabajado demasiado durante su vida y que merece un descanso en sus últimos años. Estamos de acuerdo con ella, además le ha ofrecido el puesto de director a Severus, que no ha dado aún una respuesta, aunque seguramente sea un sí.

La tienda la cerramos hace seis años y ahora trabajo de profesor junto a mi esposo, impartiendo la asignatura de DCAO y Ginny encontró un puesto de reportera deportiva en el Profeta.

Puedo confirmar que soy absolutamente feliz y que no cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo. Toda nuestra lucha mereció la pena,porque ahora estoy disfrutando de un futuro con Severus, el hombre al que amo y al que no dejaré de amar nunca, aunque sé que en el fondo, y aunque no quiera compartirlo conmigo, él aún teme que le deje por alguien más joven o más atractivo, aunque le juro y repito que nunca encontraré a otro tan interesante, inteligente, guapo y que me quiera como él lo hace. Porque sé que me ama profundamente y que tampoco me dejaría por nada del mundo. Porque permaneceremos siempre juntos.


End file.
